The Evil's Taste
by bulle-de-savon
Summary: Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Ou comment Hermione bascula vers le mal.
1. L'amour du mal

**The Taste of the Evil**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR, enfin le nom des personnage les grandes lignes de l'histoire et tout ce qui ressemble de près où de loin auxlivres d'Harry Potter. Parce que c'est bien jolie mais l'histoire c'est MOI qui l'ai écrite, les perso auront le caractère que j'aurais décidé et il se passera ce que JE veux. Oui j'aime me faire respecter. Mais faut retenir quand même que j'ai rendu à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR alors pas d'insulte s'il-vous-plait.

**Auteur : **Ben comme je ne fais pas dans la traduction _(étant trop nul pour ça)_ c'est une fic toute écrite par moi donc l'auteur c'est Bulle-de-savon et pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, vous êtes baucoup même si ça fais trois ans que je suis sur se site, j'apprécierais beaucoup beaucoup que vous passiez faire un petit coucou à mes autres fic qui se sentent seuls. Je précise quand même qu'il y en a une de fini _"Pour changer ma vie"_, une pas du tout fini _"Et si on s'aimait ?"_, que _"Où es-tu?"_ est un OS et que mon recueil d'OS _"A New Story_" est en activité mais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de visite.

**Titre :** The Taste of the Evil. Pour les nul en anglais comme moi en français ça donne : Le Goût du mal

**Résumé : **Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Aujourd'hui je suis du côté du mal : et c'est si bon. Comment ai-je pus me laisser piéger ? Je sais que ça vous intéresse, car j'étais une Griffondor meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, vous voulez le savoir. Alors venez le découvrir.

**Personnage Principal :** Hermione Granger. Les autres seront toujours des personnages secondaires même si ils reviennent souvent.

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique. En gros j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic assez noir et violente alors ne venez pas m'insulter si je vous ai choqué. Après si vous n'avez pas l'âge ce n'est pas mon problème je vous aurez prévenu et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

**

* * *

**

**I/ L'amour du mal.**

Le mal est une chose attirante. Beaucoup plus facile à vivre que le bien. Il n'y a plus de faux semblant, on vie comme on l'entend, sans restriction, sans interdit. Plus personne pour vous dire que ce que vous faîte est mal, plus besoin de vous demander si ce que vous faîtes est bien. Vous ne regardez plus derrière vous avec frayeur, c'est vous qui venez par derrière. Vous n'avez plus de crainte parce que c'est vous qui inspirez ce sentiment. Vous vous sentez invincible. Le mal est plus fort que le bien. Car il ne s'embarrasse pas de chose morale. Tous les moyens deviennent bons pour être plus puissant. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas le moyen utilisé pour obtenir ce que l'on veut mais le résultat. Il ne recule devant aucun moyen. Et quoi qu'on en dise, il est partout. Car même le bien est touché par le mal. Personne ne lui résiste, en chaque personne réside une parcelle de noirceur qui se développe à un certain niveau chez chacun d'entre nous.

Cela je l'ai découvert lors de ma dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Même dans l'école le mal est présent, il se faufile entre les murs et sous les portes, sinueux comme un serpent il s'insinue sous de belles apparences, les personnes les plus agréables deviennent les plus cruelles, les plus laides sont les meilleures agents de la lumière. Le mal est partout et un jour il m'a trouvé. Je me suis laissé séduire car il est plus persuasif que le bien et plus intéressant. Il a de meilleurs arguments et il m'a offert bien plus que le bien ne l'a jamais fait. Le mal est pervers et sadique. Le mal est cruel et chaud. C'est un appel à la débauche et à la violence. Un appel à la luxure et aux plaisirs. Il est puisant et attirant. Il aime la force et la beauté. Il rejette les faibles et les simples d'esprit. Le mal est intelligent et calculateur. Dominateur et solitaire. Le mal ne se cache pas et ne ment pas. Et si vous découvriez une personne possédée par le mal vous ne diriez rien car vous auriez peur. Car le mal terrifie. Il vous donne des sueurs froides, vous donne envie de fuir, vous paralyse, vous asservie.

Le monde n'est pas d'un côté d'un côté blanc et de l'autre noir. Non, il est gris et noir. Car le mal pervertie tout, même le bien. Il est une abomination, un virus, un fléau, la drogue la plus puissante et la plus mortelle. Il est notre maître à tous. Soit on l'accepte, soit on le dissimule sous une apparence héroïque. C'est la seule chose qui distingue le mal du bien. Le mal m'a cherché et j'ai été intéressé, je me suis laissé prendre dans ses filets car il apporte des choses que le bien n'offre pas. Pouvoir, domination, puissance, crainte, respect, force, sexe et plaisirs. Le mal m'attire et me plait. Je me suis offerte nu et consentante à Lucifer dans les profondeurs les plus obscures.

Aujourd'hui j'incarne le mal. Je suis l'agent de la mort qui vient vous prendre dans votre sommeil, je suis le bourreau qui vous inflige les pires tortures, je vous séduis pour mieux vous anéantir, je suis la fin sous sa plus belle enveloppe et je sais qu'en me voyant vous avez peur. Mais il n'en a pas toujours était ainsi. Il fut un temps où j'inspirais la confiance. J'étais banal et souriante. J'incarnais le bien et la lumière. Peut de monde me connaissait. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je suis une traîtresse, l'ennemi à abattre, l'univers entier connait mon nom et le redoute. Autrefois on me nommait Hermione Granger la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Maintenant on me connait sous le nom de Sélène l'agent de la mort de Voldemort. Et même si je suis de son côté il n'est pas mon maître, il a besoin de moi. Je l'inquiète. Je ne suis l'esclave de personne.

Découvrez ma descente aux enfers et repaissez vous du sang que j'ai versé. Car comme moi le mal vous plaira. Comme moi vous vous offrirez à lui et vous en redemanderez. Car si vous êtes là, c'est que ça vous plait déjà. Laissez moi vous entraîner plus loin que vous n'êtes jamais allez. Et vous réaliserez que le mal, c'est juste mal.

* * *

_Le petit mot de l'auteur pour la fin :_

Déjà j'espère qu'il y aura eu quelqu'un pour lire _(pitiéééé). _Je ne vous oblige pas à me mettre une reviews de quatre page. Juste un petit mot me ferais plaisir. J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de succés dans mes écrits et pourtant j'adore écrire et une amie m'a dit que je le faisait bien. Alors reviews brave gens. Le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand il arrive. En général il faut être patient avec moi, je suis une perfectionniste. Et dîtes vous même si ce n'est pas vrai que ça dépend si j'ai eu une reviews ou pas.

Merci et à la prochaine.

Bulle-de-savon


	2. La marche du destin

**The Taste of the Evil**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. Oui en faîte changement de titre, c'est plus correct ainsi, je suis vraiment une nul. Mais la traduction est toujours là même c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Résumé : **Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Aujourd'hui je suis du côté du mal : et c'est si bon. Comment ai-je pus me laisser piéger ? Je sais que ça vous intéresse, car j'étais une Griffondor meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, vous voulez le savoir. Alors venez le découvrir.

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique. En gros j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic assez noir et violente alors ne venez pas m'insulter si je vous ai choqué. Après si vous n'avez pas l'âge ce n'est pas mon problème je vous aurez prévenu et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Tour d'abord mille merci à Manelor pour avoir était la premère (_et la seule_) à me mettre une (_très gentille_) review. Ensuite. Ce chapitre est peut-être encore un peut court mais je commence lentement mais sûrement. Je vais de toute façon (_et obligatoirement_) finir pas des gros pavés de 20 pages world que personne ne voudra lire (_je fais toujours fuir le peut de monde qui lis_). Vous me direz (_et je me dis_) que j'écris avant tout pour moi et... Vous avez (_et j'ai_) raison ! Mais un petit remerciemment, un petite récompense, un mot d'encouragement ne fait pas de mal à l'auteur. Et même que (_vous n'allez pas le croire_) ça fait plaisir ! Si, si je vous assure.

Bon ben maintenant. Bonne lecture ! J'espère que personne ne me blamera parce que je n'ai pas dit bonjour.

* * *

**II/ La Marche du Destin.**

Rien ne me prédisposait à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours été la petite fille bien élevée, gentille, aimable, sociable, serviable, sans prétention, toujours en retrait, sagement habillé. Qui aurait put prédire, qui aurait put imaginer ce que j'allais devenir ? Comment envisager un changement aussi brutal : passer de la charmante petite fille à ce monstre sanguinaire que je suis ? Dans mes pires cauchemars je ne me serais jamais imaginée ainsi : vêtu de cuir noir ou de satin rouge sang, les cheveux teints en noirs et coupés aux épaules, la peau blanche et les lèvres vermeilles, cruelle et froide, sans cœur, grossière, violente, insolente… C'est ce qui me fait dire que la vie est imprévisible. Rien ne sert de tout prévoir à l'avance car le destin se fait un devoir de tout bouleverser. Du jour au lendemain tout peut changer. En ce qui me concerne tout n'a pas changé en une fois. Je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin en me disant que j'allais trahir toutes les personnes qui me faisaient confiance. Mon changement à été prémédité, anticipé, calculé, voulu. Appelez ça une manipulation ou comme vous le voulez. Au fond s'en est peut-être une. Car ce n'est pas mon choix mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Au final cela a peut d'importance. A quoi me sert de revenir en arrière ? Ressassé le passé n'apporte que déprime et ennuie, et ne me sert à rien. Car j'aime ce que je suis devenu, même si l'ancienne moi doit le détester. Parfois j'imagine la petite Hermione se débattre à l'intérieur de mon crane pour reprendre le contrôle. Comme si j'avais été possédé par quelqu'un d'autre, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi. J'ai l'impression d'être deux personnes complètement différentes. Et je sais que la deuxième dégoûte l'ancienne Griffondor que j'étais. Car avouons le, je suis abominable à en gerber. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

C'était une rentrée normale à Poudlard. Ma septième et dernière année. Autant dire que j'étais assez excitée et que j'avais passé toutes mes vacances à apprendre mes manuels scolaires par cœur. Je ressentais une certaine nostalgie à l'idée de devoir quitter se lieu à la fin de l'année. Comme pour beaucoup de Griffondor j'imaginais que Poudlard était en quelque sorte ma deuxième maison. Ce sentimentalisme est écœurant. Je ne savais pas encore que j'en partirais de moi-même avant la fin. Et j'étais particulièrement heureuse de revoir Harry et Ron. A cette époque là ils étaient encore comme des frères pour moi. Je me revois encore leur sauter dans les bras à mon arrivé sur le quai. Je me souviens de la déferlante d'émotion qui pouvait prendre possession de mon corps. Comme obstrué par un épais brouillard je me souviens du sentiment qui faisait battre mon cœur si fort jusqu'à la limite de la douleur : l'amour. Je me souviens de tout, comme un ultime engramme d'un lointain passé, tout est resté figé dans ma mémoire, l'odeur de fumé, le bruit de la locomotive, les cris joyeux annonçant les retrouvailles et les pleures des séparations et puis de moi, mes cheveux touffus et mon uniforme trop grand. Pathétique.

J'avais été nommé préfète-en-chef, ce n'était pas une surprise. Le juste prolongement de six années d'études sérieuses et d'excellentes notes. En y repensant si je n'avais pas été l'amie de l'Elu j'aurais eu une vie bien morne et monotone. Aucune aventure, aucun danger, aucune prise de risque, juste les études et même pas d'amis. Monotone, c'est sous ce mot que s'annonçait cette année à Poudlard. Plus de sortie à l'extérieur car cela devenait trop dangereux. Presque plus de la présence d'Harry pour nous entraîner dans ses aventures, étant trop occupé avec son entraînement pour tuer Voldemort. Comme s'il aurait un jour la puissance nécessaire pour le vaincre. Ils s'accrochent tous désespérément à l'image de leur sauveur, comme si un coup de chance faisait de lui une personne plus puissante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Imbéciles. Je commençais cette nouvelle année en établissant une routine désespérante. Me lever tôt le matin, éternellement vêtue de mon uniforme informe même si cette année la directrice Mac Gonagall avait décidé qu'il n'était pas obligatoire, petit-déjeuner seule, aller en cour, déjeuner avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, retourner en cour, aller à la Bibliothèque, diner avec mes amis, retourner travailler à la bibliothèque et aller me coucher. Et cela chaque jour. Quelle fille insipide et inintéressante j'étais. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas faire mourir d'ennuie tout mon entourage ? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas mourir moi-même d'ennuie ? Je m'imagine avec des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux, les yeux vitreux relisant sans cesse les mêmes lignes, la démarche lente d'un zombie. Et pourtant l'ancienne moi acceptait cette routine, ça lui convenait. Les études étaient tout pour moi alors en plus de passer ma semaine le nez dans les bouquins j'y passais également le week-end. Aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai pu supporter cela pendant deux mois. Deux longs mois, aux jours éternellement semblables. Et j'étais parti pour faire mon année ainsi.

Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour vous, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement pour moi.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**Quelque part dans les terres reculées d'Angleterre. **Sur une vaste terre oubliée depuis longtemps par les moldus et les sorciers, au milieu des landes émeraude dissimulées par un brouillard éternel, se dressait la demeure de Lord Voldemort. Grande et sombre elle s'élevait majestueuse et austère, ses hautes tours déchirants le ciel de leurs pointes, dominant de sa présence et de sa malveillance quiconque la contemplait. Et se trouvait là, dans une des grandes salles qui la composait, le maître de ses lieux, dans une salle aux couleurs et aux motifs de l'enfer, aux parfums de sang, de haines, de pouvoir et de violences, sur son trône de métal noir, Nagini lové à ses pieds.

- Vous m'avez appelé mon Seigneur ? demanda le jeune homme agenouillé à ses pieds, en surveillant d'un œil l'inquiétant reptile qui se dressait si près de son visage.

- Oui Drago. J'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission importante, chuchota de sa voix sifflante de serpent le maître du jeune homme.

Silencieux le jeune Drago attendit les instructions. Silencieux était le mot d'ordre en présence de son maître. Quelque soit le temps qu'il faut attendre pour avoir les ordres de missions, on ne doit rien dire. Malgré la douleur que la pierre pouvait causer à ses genoux, malgré les tiraillements douloureux dans sa nuque et malgré toute la peur que Voldemort pouvait lui inspirer. Et si par malheur il intervient, il en paiera le prix. Il en à déjà fait l'expérience. Le goût du doloris ne lui manque pas. Il se souvient très bien de la douleur, du sang en ébullition dans ses veines, de l'impression de sentir chacun de ses os se déboiter un à un, la brulure dans ses muscles jusqu'à la déchirure, la froideur de la pierre tandis qu'il se débattait contre les forces invisibles qui le lacéraient. Le doloris est une chose bien cruelle. Aucun dommage physique, tout se passe dans la tête. Torture mentale. La torture préférée du Lord. Drago sait que c'est la plus cruelle de toutes, lui aussi il aime l'utiliser. Rendre psychologiquement ses victimes folles lui procure un plaisir immense. Mais il n'aime pas subir la torture. Alors il attend les paroles du Lord. Se voir confier une mission l'étonne. Depuis son incapacité à tuer Dumbledore le Lord ne lui a rien confié. Ce retrouver relégué au plus petit rang de l'échelle social chez les mangemorts n'est pas un sort enviable.

- Je sais que tu connais bien Hermione Granger, continua le Lord, ses yeux de sang fixés sur la nuque courbé du blond. J'ai eu vent de vos joutes verbales, de la haine que vous entretenez. Severus m'a aussi parlé de ses capacités. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est une sang-de-bourbe. Mais elle a un très fort potentiel. Et pour d'autres raisons que tu ne mérites pas de savoir j'ai besoin d'elle dans mes rangs. Alors tu vas te débrouiller pour faire en sorte qu'elle change de côté. Use de tous les moyens possibles, sa curiosité, ton charme et ton corps. Mais je la veux. Tu as entendu Drago. Ce n'est pas une option mais une obligation. Granger doit intégrer mes rangs et de préférence de son plain grès. Ne me déçoit pas cette fois ci Drago. Les conséquences pour toi pourraient être funestes. Tu peux disposer.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, maître.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Sans me demander mon avis, sans me mettre au courant, mon destin venait d'être scellé.

* * *

**Vous savez** (_ou pas_)** mais votre avis m'interesse.**

**J'accepte tout. **

**Allant de : "T'es trop forte ! Ton histoire c'est du cholestérol en barre de chocolat." jusqu'à : "Rentre te coucher tu ferais peur à un épouvantar avec tes textes."**

**Laissez parler vore imagination et la petite bulle-de-savon que je suis éclatera dans le bonheur. Et dîtes moi également si je fais beaucoup de fautes d'ortographes. Je ne sais jamais. **

**Alors à vos clavier mes Dame et mes Sieurs (_y en a sur se site?_).**

**Sadiquemen votre : **

**Bulle-de-savon**


	3. L'Infection

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Résumé : **Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Aujourd'hui je suis du côté du mal : et c'est si bon. Comment ai-je pus me laisser piéger ? Je sais que ça vous intéresse, car j'étais une Griffondor meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, vous voulez le savoir. Alors venez le découvrir.

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique. En gros j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic assez noir et violente alors ne venez pas m'insulter si je vous ai choqué. Après si vous n'avez pas l'âge ce n'est pas mon problème je vous aurez prévenu et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

* * *

**Petit Mot de l'auteur : **D'abord un Grand merci à manelor qui est une fille et une traductrice de fic géniale _(si si allez voir)_ et dont la review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Et un autre Grand merci à Kaali Oppenheime à Tania-sama et à Hamataroo. Ce qui me fait quatre rewievs sur le chapitre 2 ! Aah Bonheur suprème ! _(ça y est j'ai grillé mon dernier neuronne...)_ Ensuite est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'autre à dire ?... Euh.. Faudra que je réfléchisse à ce que peux dire un auteur avant de laisser lire son chapitre.... Bon comme j'ai rien à dire : Bonne Lecture

* * *

**III/ L'infection.**

Mon changement de camp, de comportement, de manière de penser, aurait put être l'œuvre d'une potion ou du sortilège de l'_impérium_. Après tout, cela aurait été plus rapide et aurait donné le même résultat qu'aujourd'hui. Et même si je ne me pose pas souvent la question, je ne pense pas que c'était ce que Voldemort voulait. Parce qu'aussi puissant et persuasif soit-il, je sais que bon nombre de ses mangemorts sont commandés par sortilège. Mais quelle satisfaction y a-t-il là dedans ? Commander des marionnettes, en sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'auront jamais une idée, qu'elles ne prendront aucune initiative. Quel ennuie ! Et je dois avouer que la façon dont j'ai évolué me parait plus amusante. J'étais vraiment une fille naïve et impressionnable. Mais comment résister à Malfoy ? J'ai beau toujours le trouver aussi arrogant et lâche, il n'en est pas moins beau, maléfique, influant et très convaincant. Pour me convaincre ses armes n'étaient pas vraiment subtiles mais c'est ce qui les rendait si efficaces. Puissance, connaissance, pouvoir, sexe. On a beau vouloir trouver cela dégoutant, on est tous attiré par ces choses. Vous aussi, je le sais. Il a commencé son approche grâce à mon goût de la perfection, à ma volonté d'être la première en classe. Notre orgueil est la meilleure arme à utiliser contre soi-même. Faîte attention, un jour votre goût de la compétition vous perdra peut-être vous aussi.

Cours de sortilège. On apprenait l'_incendio_. C'est très utile, faire brûler quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Mais c'est un sort qui nécessite une grande volonté. L'invocation d'un élément n'est pas une chose aisée, et il faut pour cela une grande puissance. Quelle honte pour moi de ne pas réussir. Je me suis retrouvée incapable de lancer ce sortilège du premier coup. Moi, Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard, incapable de brûler quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle être vaniteux ? Imbue de sa personne ? Vous voyez, j'avais déjà certaines qualités requises pour être du côté du mal. Et cette faiblesse, ce défaut allait être utilisé contre moi.

J'avais décidé de m'entraîner le soir. Etant préfète-en-chef, ma salle commune avec l'autre préfet était suffisante pour cela. Si j'étais allé m'exercer dans la salle-sur-demande peut-être que tout aurait été différent… peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était là que me trouva Malfoy, entrain de rater ce sort. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir. Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de me dissocier de moi, je me vois encore m'acharner sur un parchemin vierge, la paillasse me servant de cheveux volant dans tout les sens, en chemise et jupe d'uniforme, sautant dans tout les sens à chaque nouvel échec. Avouons-le, je ne ressemblais à rien, ou du moins je faisais tout pour ressembler à tout sauf à une fille. Qu'a-t-il pensé de moi à ce moment là ? Je l'imagine figé derrière moi, observant, analysant le moindre de mes mouvements. A-t-il eu un mouvement de recul ? Un sursaut de dégout ? L'espace d'une seconde s'est-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas accomplir sa mission ? Si j'avais été lui, si nos rôles étaient inversés, j'aurais réagis ainsi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un sang-pur et qu'en tant que tel il me déteste. La simple idée de me toucher le fait frissonner d'horreur, savoir que je respire le même air que lui l'insupporte, m'adresser la parole le dégoûte. Parce qu'il est beau et populaire et de cette façon, devoir se rapprocher d'un être tel que moi est une tâche sur sa vie.

A sa place j'aurais reculé, j'aurais refusé de me pourrir la vie avec quelqu'un comme moi. Vous pensez comme moi ? C'est certain. Mais vous oubliez quelque chose. Malfoy ne pouvait pas reculer. Quoi que ça puisse lui couter, malgré toute la haine que je lui inspire. Il était obligé de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, car Voldemort était là, toujours présent derrière lui. Alors moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter de mourir. Je me demande comment je m'y serais prise à sa place ? Comment amorcer un rapprochement. Je crois que j'aurais fait le contraire de ce qu'il a fait. J'aurais essayé de me faire apprécier, de me montrer indispensable, agréable, j'aurais essayé de lui plaire. Lui, il a attisé ma haine, il est devenu encore plus imbuvable, insupportable. Je ne l'ai jamais autant détesté que durant cette époque. C'est ce qui fait que je me suis rapprochée de lui, c'est grâce à cela qu'il a réussit sa mission. Car apprenez-le. La haine est un sentiment fort et puissant, plus fort que l'amour. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté lui-même pour me faire tomber dans ses filets.

- Pathétique ! me crachat-il avec dans la voix toujours se dédain envers ma personne, cette suffisance que j'exécrais, son sourire goguenard toujours collé sur son visage.

Je me rappelle avoir sursauté violemment, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, une goûte de sueur froide traçait un chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Oui, j'avais peur à cette époque, le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter. Ça ne me manque pas. Et puis à ce moment là j'avais honte, honte de m'être fait surprendre entrain de m'escrimer vainement sur un sort que je ne pouvais pas métriser, honte que ça soit Malfoy qui me voit ainsi. Alors pour cacher cela je m'étais retourné vers lui, essayant de métriser cette peur pour la transformer en colère. C'était et c'est toujours facile de se laisser submerger par cette émotion. Le plus dur, c'est de se contrôler.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Malfoy, lui répondis-je aussi violemment que possible. Alors casse toi avant que je ne te jette un sors.

Vous aussi vous réalisez à quel point j'étais minable ? Lui, il le réalisa en tout cas. Je sais que c'est la seule chose qui l'amusait : voir à quel point je pouvais être ridicule. Et même si j'avais été différente, comment ne pas se sentir inférieur face à lui ? Il était là, nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, sa chemise froissée à moitié attachée, sa cravate lâche reposant sur son torse, son jean noir accentuant la perfection de ses jambes et le galbe de ses fesses. Comment ne pas se sentir hideuse ? Comment ne pas être écrasé par la prestance et le charisme qu'il dégageait ? Je ne faisais pas le poids, je le savais. Et pourtant j'étais trop orgueilleuse, je voulais prouver que je pouvais être plus puissante que lui, je voulais me convaincre que j'étais mieux que lui. Il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle que moi et aujourd'hui je le sais, son calme était beaucoup plus impressionnant et menaçant que ma colère.

- Que de violence Granger. Mais arrête de postillonner on ne sait pas quelle maladie je pourrais contracter si j'étais atteint par ta salive, me susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui me donna des frissons que j'interprétais comme du dégoût.

- N'essaye pas de faire de l'esprit Malfoy on sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'es pas doué pour cela. Maintenant si tu voulais bien dégager, ma vie s'en trouverait grandement améliorée.

- Figure-toi que je ne veux pas et que te pourrir la vie me procure un sentiment proche de l'orgasme.

A cette époque là je me demandai comment il osait me dire une chose pareille, avec un sourire purement pervers et dans ses yeux une lumière lubrique. A cette époque là je rougissais à ses paroles.

- Tu es écœurant Malfoy, lui répondis-je tant bien que mal, ma voix tremblant sans mon consentement.

- Gênée sang-de-bourbe ? me demanda-t-il pour le simple plaisir de me mettre encore plus dans l'embarra. Je ne suis pas surpris, il n'est pas étonnant qu'au vu de ta parfaite métrise d'un simple sort, tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour éprouver le plaisir qu'un homme peut te procurer. Mais que tu sois encore vierge ne m'étonne pas, après tout, qui voudrais bien de toi ?

Il prononçait chaque mot comme une évidence, comme si ce qu'il énonçait était la pure vérité, l'espace d'un instant je le croyais. Il me manipulait avec ses horribles paroles et j'avais mal. Je clignais des yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais sa nouvelle position. Trop absorbée par ses insultes je n'avais pas réalisé son avancé vers ma personne. Il était maintenant proche de moi, je n'avais qu'à lever la main pour lui mettre la gifle qu'il méritait. Mais j'étais incapable de bouger, comme un enchantement ses mots me clouaient au sol, j'étais impuissante et pour la première fois j'avais conscience d'à quel point j'étais vulnérable, je réalisais aussi la nouvelle puissance qu'il avait. Il n'était plus le petit blond arrogant que je pouvais terrifier avec ma baguette. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et il n'avait pas besoin de me montrer son pouvoir pour me faire peur. Ses yeux orages suffisaient à me faire trembler. Quelle pauvre fille j'étais. Il le savait. Il lisait clairement les sentiments qui me possédaient à cet instant. Je sais qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il prenait sa vengeance du coup que je lui avais donné en troisième année, je sais qu'il avait du plaisir à me torturer ainsi. Il me le dit lui-même. Et les mots qu'il prononça, l'ancienne moi aurait voulu ne jamais les entendre, car avec ses mots il me condamnait à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et sa voix pénétrait jusqu'aux parties les plus reculées de mon âme, éveillant des pensés obscures que je ne pensais pas être les miennes. Il me susurrait ses mots comme des mots d'amour, il m'hypnotisait avec le son de sa voix comme un charmeur de serpent avec sa flûte et j'étais incapable du moindre geste, incapable de la moindre pensé, je ne pouvais qu'écouter. Ecouter et graver ses mots en moi, écouter et approuver. Car un jour ces mots seraient pour moi vérité.

- Tu ne réponds rien ? Bien sûr que tu n'as rien à répondre. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Même si tu dis le contraire. Tu le vois bien. Tu es incapable de métriser un simple _incendio _alors que dans une famille de sang-pur c'est inné. Tu sais que tu es inférieur. Moins puissante que le plus faible des sorciers de cette école. Même Weasley métrise se sort. C'est pour cela que tu passes ta vie dans tes livres. Mais continu de rêver Granger, lire ne te rendras pas plus forte, tu ne seras jamais meilleure que moi. Je serais toujours plus puissant. Tu es condamnée Granger, tu seras éternellement une sorcière de race inférieur et tu peux enterrer tes rêves de gloire car tu n'auras droit qu'à des métiers pour larbin. Tu seras reléguée au même rang que se loup-garou de Lupin. Quel avenir espères-tu avoir ? Tu n'auras rien ! Réveille-toi Granger. Ton monde n'est qu'illusion. Si tu crois que tu seras récompensée pour tes brillantes actions tu te trompes. Ils t'oublieront tous, te rejetteront lorsqu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi. Tu te retrouveras seule et tu l'auras mérité parce que tu es trop naïve. La seule chose qui compte dans ce monde c'est le pouvoir. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore veut que le Lord meure. Parce qu'il veut le pouvoir pour lui. Que crois-tu ? Que tu te bas pour un avenir meilleur ? Pour l'égalité entre sorciers ? Pour un monde plus beau ? Foutaises ! Tu te bas pour que tes dirigeants prennent le pouvoir. Et s'ils l'obtiennent tu ne serviras plus à rien. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'ouvriras les yeux qu'à ce moment. Parce que tu crois aveuglement tout les mensonges qu'ils te racontent. Alors que si c'est le Lord qui prend le pouvoir moi je serais toujours là. Parce que j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour être utile. Tu vois Granger ? Tu es faible. Ton camp est faible. Et ce sort que tu essayes de réaliser depuis le cours, tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors que moi, j'ai les moyens de te le faire réussir. Parce que je ne recule devant aucune méthode pour y arriver alors que tu as des préjugés sur tout. Mais sache qu'il n'y a pas magie blanche ou noire. Les sorts de magie noire sont juste des sort plus puissant, plus difficiles, plus anciens. Des sorts qui te permettraient d'être plus puissante et de réaliser ce que tu voudrais. Des sorts qui te rendraient indispensable, qui te ferais avoir le métier dans tu rêves et même une place au Ministère. Mais sans ça Granger, tu n'es rien et tu ne seras jamais rien. Penses-y Granger.

Il se recula enfin. Me fis un dernier sourire éblouissant de suffisance et de malveillance et partis. Une fois la porte fermé je m'écroulais au sol comme si c'était lui qui me maintenait debout comme un marionnettiste avec sa marionnette. Je me retrouvais tremblante sur le sol, en larmes sans savoir pourquoi. Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais si mal, pourquoi son discours me donnait la nausée. J'étais en sueur, j'avais l'impression d'être malade comme si il m'avait contaminé avec un virus. C'est ce qu'il était, c'est ce qu'il est : un virus, une infection. Et je n'étais pas immunisée contre cela. Je restais longtemps allongée sur le sol avant de me traîner péniblement dans ma chambre et de sombrer dans mes larmes. Je n'étais qu'une larve, j'ai honte de mon ancienne faiblesse. Je me dégoute.

* * *

**Je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit un autre chapire !** _(applaudissement)_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pitié dîtes le moi !** _(se met à genoux et fait les yeux du Chat dans Shrek)_

**Ah et je voudrais savoir** _(l'autre chiante !)_** si le petit discours de Drago était coérant parce que j'ai l'impression de me répéter des fois et ça le rend pas crédible le pauvre.**

**Pour vous faciliter la tâche je vous propose deux phrases. Même si vous devez quand même mettre autre chose à la suite sinon c'est trop facile.**

**1 : "Même Golum est plus beau que ton chapitre !"**

**2 : "Ton chapitre est encore plus parfait qu'Edward Cullen" **_(de mon point de vue y a pas de mal le meilleur c'est Jacob xd)_

**Bon j'arrête mes conneries qui me font pas rire moi, alors qui risque pas de vous faire rire vous. Dîts moi juste "Love" ou "Shit".**

**Le prochain chapitre... j'essayerais la semaine prochaine.**

**Diaboliquement votre :**

**Bulle-de-savon**


	4. Des frissons de peur et de plaisir

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Résumé : **Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Aujourd'hui je suis du côté du mal : et c'est si bon. Comment ai-je pus me laisser piéger ? Je sais que ça vous intéresse, car j'étais une Griffondor meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, vous voulez le savoir. Alors venez le découvrir.

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique. En gros j'ai prévu d'écrire une fic assez noir et violente alors ne venez pas m'insulter si je vous ai choqué. Après si vous n'avez pas l'âge ce n'est pas mon problème je vous aurez prévenu et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci à Hamataroo, Cissaspae pour leurs reviews et à ma Coco pour son petit mot sur mon premier chapitre. Y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait rire _(ou pas)_ c'est de voir qu'au bout d'un ou deux chapitres il y a des personnes qui ne mettent plus de reviews. Je crois que je bénirais le jour où quelqu'un me dira : "Je n'écrirais plus rien parce qu'en faîte je n'aime pas ton histoire.". Oui ça serait trop drôle _(vous trouvez pas ?)_ et ça me fera une review en plus. Notons que 80 personnes sont passés sur le chapitre 3 et que 2 personnes ont laissés un mot. Au moins je peux me dire que c'est lu même si je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez _(dommage)_. Autre chose à dire ? Ben oui je ne suis pas qu'une raleuse _(même si j'aime râler)..._ mais en faîtes je le dirais à la fin parce que ej crois que vous lisez plus mon petit mot de la fin. Alors **BONNE** lecture.

* * *

**IV/ Des frissons de peur et de plaisir.**

J'avais passé la semaine à me torturer l'esprit. Les mots de Malfoy revenaient tourner en boucle dans ma tête comme un vieux CD rayé répète sans cesse la même chanson. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que j'attrape la migraine. Résultat j'étais irritable, sur les nerfs, j'échouais dans tout ce que j'entreprenais et d'un avis général il ne valait mieux pas m'approcher. Bizarrement cela me convenait très bien. J'éprouvais le besoin de ressasser les paroles de se serpent. Seule. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut. C'est cela qui entraîna la suite des événements. Si j'étais restée avec mes amis, si je les avais laissé me distraire, me faire oublier ces quelques mots, je ne serais pas revenu voir Malfoy. J'aurais peut-être réussi seule se maudit sort. Je serais toujours le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard. Cette éventualité me fait froid dans le dos. Mais tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est de savoir que j'étais restée seule. Que j'avais déambulé dans le château sans but précis, que je n'avais rien retenu au cours, que j'avais fait mes devoir sans m'y intéresser. Cette situation me faisait perde la tête et pour la première fois je réalisais la routine qu'était ma vie.

Vous savez ce que ça fait ? De se dire que c'est votre pire ennemi qui a raison ? Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous avez une petite vie tranquille sans personne à haïr, vous ne savez même pas réellement ce que c'est de haïr quelqu'un. C'est comme un brasier qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, quand vous voyez la personne haï le feu se réveille et tout votre être s'enflamme, vous ne voyez plus que lui, vous rêvez de vous jeter sur cette personne, de la faire souffrir, de faire couler son sang. Ça vous obsède. Vous y pensez constamment, ça vous pourris la vie. Savoir que cette personne existe vous dégoute, chacune de ses manières vous donne envie de vomir. Lorsque vous avez l'occasion de lui faire du mal vous le faîte et quand vous réussissez vous en tremblez de plaisir, un rire hystérique vous monte à la gorge. L'orgasme. Mais d'un autre côté vous regardez toujours dans sa direction, vous êtes comme attiré vers lui, vous le cherchez constamment des yeux et quand il n'est pas là vous pensez à lui. Vous voulez toujours savoir ce qu'il fait et où il est. C'est ça haïr, c'est ce que je ressentais pour Drago Malfoy. Alors dîtes moi comment supporter le fait de se dire qu'il a peut-être raison ? Je me demande encore comment j'ai put essayer de lui demander de l'aide. Et pourtant je l'ai fait.

Il faisait nuit. Le couvre feu ? J'étais préfète-en-chef je n'avais qu'à prétexter une ronde si quelqu'un me voyait. L'influence d'Harry j'imagine, ou peut-être le fait que si je n'allais pas voir Malfoy tout de suite j'allais devenir folle dans le pire sens du terme. Combien de temps m'a-t-il fallut pour frapper à sa porte ? Je me souviens des courants d'air, du silence du couloir, de mon cœur qui battait fort. Je me disais que je faisais une connerie, qu'il fallait que je reparte me coucher et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais comment oublier ? Il avait réveillé mes doutes et mes peurs. Je voulais des réponses. Je voulais croire que je faisais ça pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord. Etais-je sensée savoir que je me jetais tout droit dans la déchéance ? Qu'en réalité je voulais posséder tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Que moi aussi je voulais être forte et respecter ? Que je voulais avoir de l'importance pour la suite ? Je croyais bien agir. Je pensais que j'allais régler mes problèmes et pouvoir continuer ma vie. Peut-être qu'une part de moi savais que j'avais tord. Je suis restée longtemps devant le tableau qui gardait l'entré de sa chambre. J'essayais de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire mais je ne trouvais rien. Je n'avais rien à lui dire, rien à expliquer. Je n'étais pas prête et j'aurais sûrement finit par reculer mais il faut croire qu'il savait tout ce que je faisais. Au moment où l'idée de partir se forma dans ma tête le tableau s'ouvrit.

En l'espace d'une seconde il se tenait devant moi. Avait-il tout prévu ? Il est bien du genre à tout calculer : son apparence, son odeur, le décor. Il ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, pour lui ça serait comme accepter qu'il ne dirige pas entièrement sa vie. Il dégageait toujours cette aura de puissance, d'orgueil et de luxure qui me gênait tant. Son jean sombre n'était pas boutonné laissant clairement voir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, son torse nu laissait voir des abdos finement travaillés et cette indécente ligne de poils blonds qui semblait me guider vers une promesse de plaisir que je ne connaissais pas. Il était pied nu, les cheveux décoiffés. Si j'avais été moins prude j'aurais eu envie de lui mais pour moi l'humidité de mes parties intimes ne représentait rien, les contractions de mon bas-ventre n'était que le signe des règles à venir. Pauvre petite fille. J'avoue être resté figée devant cette vue. Appréciant malgré moi le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Il savait qu'il aurait cet effet là sur moi. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il savait que je viendrais. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, cela m'importe peu maintenant.

- Le spectacle te plait sang-de-bourbe ? me demanda-t-il.

A ce moment là je levais enfin les yeux vers son visage, plongeant mes prunelles dans les siennes. Elles étaient d'un gris pur et ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses émotions. Mais ses lèvres parlaient assez pour lui et je ne parle pas de leur forme sensuel, du fait qu'elles soient pleines et que j'avais désespérément envie de les gouter sans savoir pourquoi. Non, je parle de son sourire suffisant et fier, de se rictus goguenard qu'il me réservait plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Il m'énervait et honteusement, même si je ne le savais pas, tout en lui m'excitait.

- Mais entre voyons ne reste pas posté ici comme une potiche, même si ce rôle te va à merveille.

Il s'écarta légèrement du passage, juste assez pour me laisser entrer, pas assez pour que je le fasse sans le toucher. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'écoutais ? J'étais venu pour le voir mais ce n'était pas à lui de m'ordonner d'entrer, c'était à moi de le faire seule. Que dire de son appartement ? De grand fauteuil de cuir véritable, une tapisserie brodé d'or, une grande photo de famille austère et sans sentiments, une bibliothèque avec des livres que je devinais de magie noir, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu sur une table. Il puait le luxe. A l'image de son propriétaire il était grand et classe. On ne pouvait pas savoir quelle atmosphère il dégageait avant de connaître exactement le propriétaire. Je n'avais eu qu'un bref aperçu de la personnalité de Malfoy. Alors ce jour là, son territoire ne m'inspirait rien. Par la suite, j'y sentirais la haine, la colère, le sexe. Mais là j'étais juste, mal à l'aise. Il passa tranquillement derrière moi, me dit une phrase ressemblant vaguement à un « Je te débarrasse ? » et essaya de me prendre ma cape. Sans m'en rendre compte j'accrochais désespérément le tissu, crispant mes doigts dessus comme si j'allais mourir s'il me l'arrachait. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas de sa fausse politesse, de ses bonnes manières, je ne voulais pas qu'il me mette à l'aise. Pourquoi avais-je peur ? Pourquoi cette sueur froide le long de mon échine ? J'avais envie de pleurer, je me sentais prise au piège. Je devais partir, pourquoi voulais-je rester ? Je le regardais, je savais que mes yeux étaient affolés et que mes lèvres entrouvertes laissées passer mon souffle saccadé. Il savait que j'étais effrayée. Il sourit. Cruel et froid.

- De quoi as tu peur petite Granger ? C'est moi qui t'effraie ainsi ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je ne croque pas les fruits pourris dans ton genre, susurra-t-il près de mon visage, si près. Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je ne sais pas, lâchais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Un battement de cœur il n'était plus là. Je le retrouvais installé sur un de ses fauteuils, légèrement allongé, m'observant toujours de ses yeux glacés.

- Moi je sais ce que tu veux…

- Non ! le coupais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise pourquoi j'étais là, je savais que je ne devais pas l'écouter. Je voulais juste faire partir le doute de mon cœur, et non pas qu'il en rajoute. J'étais la pour le convaincre, je pensais que ça me convaincrait moi aussi et que ça ramènerait la paix en moi. Il fallait que je le dise, que je lui dise et que je parte.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Tu crois tout savoir mais tu as tords. Je peux être aussi forte que toi. J'aurais autant d'importance que n'importe qui. Je peux réussir n'importe quel sort de mes propres moyens. Ta magie noire ne peut rien m'apporter. Et ce que tu dis sur Dumbledore est faux ! Il se bat pour nous voir libre et pas pour nous diriger. Tu crois être plus intelligent que lui mais tu as tords ! Tu entends ? Tu as tord !

- Quand tu auras finis de crier pour rien tu voudras bien me dire pourquoi tu es là. Parce que moi tout ce que j'entends c'est une misérable gamine qui essaye de se convaincre que j'ai tord.

Il ne fallait pas que j'en entende plus. Je le savais. C'est pour cela que j'avais brusquement fais volte face et que je m'étais précipitée vers la sortie. Mais il savait comment me retenir.

- As-tu réussi à jeter un _incendio_ ? me demanda-t-il avec dans la voix un faux intérêt pour la réponse.

Je freinais brusquement. Non je ne l'avais pas réussi. Il le savait très bien. Je restais dos à lui, refusant de lui répondre. J'avais honte. Je le détestais. Il se déplaça lentement vers moi. A ce moment là j'étais le petit lapin pris au piège du serpent. Et le serpent s'approchait toujours plus prés, et je ne pouvais pas bouger parce que j'avais trop peur, parce que je savais la fin proche et que fuir n'y changerais rien. Il allait gagner et l'admettre me faciliterait grandement les choses. Il était maintenant derrière moi, son corps collé au mien, malgré moi je frissonnais. Mon cœur avait débuté un mille mètres fatal.

- Tu es terrifié...

Un vague murmure à mon oreille. Je retins un gémissement à la sensation de son souffle sur ma peau. Sa main se faufila sous mon bras, passa sur mon ventre tendu et pris place sur mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet lorsqu'elle se referma sur mon sein.

- … je peux le sentir. Mais cette peur t'excite…

Son autre main repris le chemin de mon ventre et descendis vers mon intimité. Elle frôla mon bas-ventre provoquant la crispation de tout mon corps, se faufila sous ma jupe d'écolière et se posa sur ma culotte. Il plia ses doigts m'empoignant ainsi toute entière.

- …et tu ne veux pas que je le sache. Tu veux plus de puissance…

Il enleva sa main de sous ma jupe, gardant toujours l'autre fermement posée sur ma poitrine. Sa main nouvellement libre glissa sur ma cuisse allant attraper ma baguette dans ma poche. Il retraça un chemin brûlant sur mon corps, survola ma poitrine et caressa mon bras pour s'arrêter sur ma main où il déposa ma baguette. Il entrelaça ses doigts au mien et tendis nos bras droit devant nous, pointant ma baguette sur le riche tapis de l'entrée. Je remarquais à cet instant que mon corps entier tremblait.

- … et je peux t'en donner.

Il murmura alors des phrases sans sens pour moi, peut-être en latin. Quand il eu terminé mon corps fourmillais. La paume de ma main tenant ma baguette me brûlait. Je me sentais moins fatigué, plus forte. Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse maintenant. Et encore une fois je le fis.

_- Incendio_, murmurais-je comme si parler à voix haute aurait tout changé.

Le tapis pris feu. Un feu haut et puissant. Je sentais sa chaleur sur ma peau, l'odeur du tapis se consumant dans mon nez. J'avais réussi. Et je devais ça à Malfoy. Je sentais son sourire sur la peau de mon coup, les frissons de plaisir que ça envoyait dans mon corps. Alors la peur revint. Je donnais une ruade, me dégageant de cette étreinte bien trop plaisante, regardais une dernière fois son beau visage qui me faisait horreur et je pris la fuite. Essayant de partir très loin de ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre, très loin de ses mots et de son corps. Je voulais fuir l'étincelle lubrique de ses yeux et l'arrogance de son sourire. Je voulais l'oublier. J'avais réussi le sort. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui. Je pensais que maintenant il n'aurait plus d'emprise sur moi. Mais il savait très bien que ce lien qui m'attirait à lui venait d'être renforcé. Maintenant ce n'était plus mon esprit qui allait me mener à lui mais mon corps. Il le savait et même s'il présentait que ça serait plus dur il s'en délectait d'avance. Me vaincre sur se niveau là serait pour lui un plaisir. Tandis que je courrais dans les couloirs je sentais encore les frissons voyager sur mon corps. J'étais inquiète de ce que je sentais entre mes jambes, de ce que ça signifiait. Je courais vers la salle-de-bain pour me laver de son contact, pour oublier la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps. Je n'aurais pas dut aimer sa main sur ma poitrine ni ses doigts sur mon intimité. J'avais peur de désirer plus. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps je pleurais sur ma faiblesse. Priant pour que cette fois soit moins pire que la dernière. Est-ce que j'aurais dut deviner que ce ne serait pas le cas ? Et que je prendrais plaisir à cela ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Sachez que j'ai écrit se chapitre aujourd'huit en 2 ou 3 heures sans vraiment savoir au départ se que j'allais mettre dedans **_(et oui quel manque d'organisation)_**.**

**Je pousse une beuglante sur se site qui m'efface la mise en page. C'est triste je trouve ça moins beau, je ne peux même pas sauter 2 ligne du coup c'est tout serré et tout moche.** _(je vais me faire virer moi si je continu)_

**Hum... que dire d'autre. Et bien vous demander vos impressions **_(comment ça c'est trop demander?!)._

**Alors encore une fois deux phrases : **

**"Arrête parce que ça fait encore plus mal qu'une ampoule sous les orteilles" **_(juré c'est horrible ça)_

**"Je veux être à la place d'Hermione" **_(oui moi aussi et je serrais pas partis)_

**Non je ne bave pas qu'est-ce que vous racontez ??**

**Merci de laissé un petit mot, juste un petit ça prends deux secondes et moi ça me fait plaisir.**

**Avanr de partir je fais un petit coucou à manelor **_(t'as toujours pas reviewé le chap précédent XD) _**qui est une fille géniale. Vous devriez lire sa trad de "Les mos les plus durs sont : je le veux" dont je suis la bêta lectrice **_(là je pète plus haut que mon cul)_**. Et accessoriement si vous aimez mon histoire il faut la remercier de m'avoir détaché de mon poteau pour pouvoirl'écrire. **_(Cherchez pas à comprendre elle elle comprendra)_

**Peureusement votre :**

**Bulle-de-savon**


	5. Blessure et nouvel allié

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Résumé : **Aussi fort qu'on le désire, aussi bien qu'on croit l'être, le mal finit par nous envahir. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que m'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui être utile je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Aujourd'hui je suis du côté du mal : et c'est si bon. Comment ai-je pus me laisser piéger ? Je sais que ça vous intéresse, car j'étais une Griffondor meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, vous voulez le savoir. Alors venez le découvrir.

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Me revoilà pour un autre merveilleux chapitre _(ça va les chevilles toi?)_ Oui bien merci. Comme toujours je remervie les très gentilles personnes qui m'ont mis une review. A savoir : Hamataroo, Cissaspae, et les deux petites nouvelles Crunchies et Titilde. Merci également à manelor qui est maintenant ma bêta _(gros soupir de bonheur)_ pour sa merveilleuse review sur le chapitre 3. Comme je l'ai dis à la plus part d'entre vous _(je crois)_ j'intègre d'autres beaux males à cette histoire. A savoir .... Ben lisez le chapitre pour savoir. Je pense vous faire assez plaisir. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

V/ Blessure et nouvel allié. 

- Mange Hermione ! me répéta encore une fois Harry, de plus en plus exaspéré.

Je sursautais, la nourriture tomba de ma fourchette. Je savais inconsciemment que ça faisait une dizaine de minutes que je restais ridiculement figée, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. J'étais perturbée. Quoi de plus normal pour la petite prude que j'étais à l'époque après ce qui m'étais arrivée ? Je sentais encore le contact de Malfoy sur mon corps, malgré les douches brulantes puis glacées que j'avais prises. Résultat : j'étais encore plus perdue que la semaine précédente. Il me torturait. Je ne sais même plus si j'en avais conscience à ce moment là. Peut-être que non. Je n'étais pas assez Serpentarde pour remarquer qu'il me manipulait.

- Hermione, putain, mais réveille toi ! gueula Harry pour la dixième fois depuis le début du repas.

Là, il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Les yeux plissés de colère, derrière ses lunettes que je ne tarderais pas à trouver ridicules, les lèvres pincées d'énervement. Avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille, il aurait simplement fallut qu'ils deviennent blonds pour nous faire le remake de Dragon Ball Z.

- Elle a dut se trouver un copain et elle a des choses plus intéressantes auxquelles penser, marmonna Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Les yeux de mon ami se durcirent encore plus si c'était possible, tandis que la mauvaise humeur du crétin de rouquin se répandait autour de lui comme une épidémie de grippe en Afrique. Si j'avais été moins naïve, moins gentille, j'aurais agis différemment. Je leur aurais fait fermer leur gueule au lieu de m'excuser. Je me serais demandée pourquoi mes amis avaient le contrôle de ma vie. Je me serais demandée depuis quand j'avais laissé cette situation s'installer. J'aurais su que ce n'était pas normal. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop aveuglée. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de mal lorsqu'on était du côté de la lumière. Aucune des actions qu'ils pouvaient faire ne pouvaient être mauvaises. J'aimerais revenir en arrière pour les remettre à leur place au lieu de m'écraser comme si cela était normal.

- Harry calme-toi. Et puis Ron, tu sais très bien que je ne sors avec personne alors arrête de te faire des idées. Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolée, je suis juste fatiguée avec tout le travail qu'on nous demande en plus de mes obligations de préfète, tentais-je de me justifier. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Hermione ! me coupa-t-il brutalement. La semaine dernière, tu étais tout le temps sur les nerfs et on n'a pas pu se voir une seule fois. Et voilà que maintenant tu es complètement dans les vapes, tout le temps en train de rêver. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir parce que je ne te croirais pas.

Harry était de plus en plus violent et autoritaire. Il avait beaucoup de pression avec son entraînement particulier pour vaincre Voldemort. Il était fatigué et à bout de force. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. On devait tous faire notre possible pour qu'il tienne le coup, tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien. C'est pour cela que je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait. Même si je trouvais que c'était trop me demander, que ce n'était pas mon rôle. Ce que je faisais, c'était pour le bien de tous. Je devais me sentir heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. C'était ce que je me disais. Sans le cacher car je le sais aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment conne. Même vous, pauvres petits êtres sans défense, vous auriez été moins faible que moi. Une pauvre larve voilà ce que j'étais.

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité Harry, tentais-je une dernière fois de dire, espérant que ma voix fût assez convaincante. Il me faut juste un petit peu de repos. Mais ça ira bientôt mieux. J'espère que tu sais que ce n'était pas mon but de vous éviter toi et Ron. Mais je ne voulais pas déverser ma mauvaise humeur sur vous. Je vais me rattraper et rester plus avec vous si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, tu le sais.

- D'accord je te crois, me répondit-il d'une voix plus calme qui me fit presque regretter sa colère. Et on va se rattraper le plus vite possible. Tu m'as manqué cette semaine. Tu sais bien que je ne peux me passer de ma meilleure amie. Ce soir, dans la salle-sur-demande ? On rattrapera ce que tu as loupé.

- Oui bien sûr, cédais-je en essayant de sourire. Tu m'excuses maintenant, mais je vais y aller, je n'ai plus très faim. On se retrouve en cours.

Je me levais de table sans attendre sa réponse. Je voulais partir. J'en avais marre de tout ça. Il fallait que je sorte. Que j'échappe aux exigences d'Harry, à la mauvaise humeur de Ron. J'étais vraiment fatiguée maintenant. Toutes ses histoires, sans oublier Malfoy, m'épuisaient. Physiquement et moralement. Combien de temps pourrais-je supporter cela avant de devenir complètement folle ? Trop occupée à gémir sur mon sort comme une perdue, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et fatalement, je plongeais tête la première sur une personne qui ne bougea pas d'un pousse tandis que je me retrouvais les fesses sur le sol. Je voulais pleurer, taper des poings comme une enfant, hurler comme une possédée que j'en avais déjà eu assez. Merlin aujourd'hui avait une dent contre moi.

Je relevais la tête histoire de voir qui était le mur sur lequel je m'étais cognée et le regrettais aussitôt. Pourquoi lui ? Merlin avait mis un caleçon trop petit et dans sa souffrance, il me le faisait payer à moi ou quoi ? Bien sûr, vous savez déjà sur qui je suis tombée. Bingo, Malfoy. Toujours aussi blond et suffisant, lui qui me regardait de sa hauteur, de la tête aux pieds, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. A côté de lui, un grand noir à l'air souriant et aux muscles saillant et un brun pas très grand au sourire timide étaient visibles. Je les identifiais immédiatement comme étant Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Eux aussi allaient m'en faire baver, même si je ne le savais pas encore et que je mettrais longtemps à m'en rendre compte.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi sur tous les connards de la terre qu'il puisse y avoir, c'est toujours sur toi que je tombe ? râlais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Parce que tu es une sang-de-bourbe complètement accro à mon corps parfait. D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'excuser, tu viens de salir ma merveilleuse personne, m répliqua-t-il doucement.

A ce moment là, je vis rouge. J'avais, semble-t-il, vraiment atteint ma limite. Malfoy n'y étais peut-être responsable que de moitié mais c'était Malfoy. Me fallait-il vraiment une autre raison pour l'agresser lui au lieu de mes amis ? Je me relevais tant bien que mal. Il faut l'avouer sans classe aucune, et essayais de me dresser face au beau blond. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment impressionnant étant donné que je faisais bien vingt centimètre de moins que lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensa de ma réaction. Toujours est-il que sur le coup, moi, j'étais extrêmement fière bien qu'aujourd'hui je sois tout à fait capable de réaliser encore une fois à quel point j'étais ridicule.

- Mais merde alors, arrête de te prendre autant au sérieux. Tu es parfaitement ridicule avec ton air d'aristocrate bien éduqué alors qu'en faîte t'es qu'un sal pervers ! Je ne sais pas quelle est la personne qui t'as mis un balai dans le fondement mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est bien rentré. Alors maintenant va chier un coup au lieu de me pourrir la vie ! Parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de tes petits jeux tordus ! Je ne suis pas un jouet et il serait temps que tout le monde le comprenne ! J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de ta tête suffisante de blond imbue de sa petite personne. Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Alors non je ne m'excuserais pas parce que c'est moi qui devrais être la plus dégoutée par ton contact et pas l'inverse. Alors maintenant va tirer une fille si t'es trop frustré ou même va t'envoyer en l'air avec tes deux amis là et fous moi la paix !

Au fur et à mesure de mon petit discours, je pus voir ses yeux se durcir, l'argent liquide devenir du métal solide, ses poings se serrer et sa mâchoire se contracter. J'aurais du être plus intelligente, plus prudente. J'aurais peut-être du m'arrêter pendant que j'en avais encore le temps. Mais j'étais une stupide Griffondor et j'agissais cette fois-ci avant de réfléchir.

Prenant conscience de la stupidité de mon action, je pinçais nerveusement les lèvres, craignant ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver d'avoir osé défier le prince des serpents en compagnie de deux de ses amis qui plus est. Craintivement, j'amorçais un mouvement pour fuir mais malheureusement je ne fus pas assez prompte. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il s'appropria mon poignet et le tordit violement dans mon dos, m'empêchant ainsi le moindre mouvement. Je retins à grande peine un cri de douleur en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je sentais son goût amer dans ma bouche et sa chaleur tracer un chemin sur mon menton. Mais pire que la douleur, sentir à nouveau son corps dans mon dos raviva mes souvenirs et déclencha honteusement des frissons dans tout mon corps. J'aimais sa présence dure derrière moi et me l'avouer était la pire des tortures.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement, plus un ricanement qu'un rire d'ailleurs. Il aimait me voir souffrir et lire sur moi le tourment qu'il pouvait m'infliger. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir son visage, pour me sentir moins vulnérable, pouvoir me dire que je l'affrontais en face. Il fixait mon sang comme si il était la chose la plus dégoutante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Croyait-il à ce point que mon sang était impur ? A ce moment là, j'avais envie de l'étaler sur son visage juste pour l'entendre hurler d'horreur. Cette pensée envoya une nouvelle vague de honte en moi. Je n'étais pas sensée avoir de telles pensées, elles étaient réservés à des êtres vils comme Malfoy. Que m'arrivait-il ? Ce fut sa voix qui me tira de mes amères réflexions.

- Fait preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers tes supérieurs Granger, me siffla-t-il entre ses dents tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur mon poignet. Tu ne mesures pas les risques que tu prends en me provocant de la sorte. Penses-y la prochaine fois. Je peux te faire devenir folle de douleur si tel est ton souhait. Peut-être que tu aimes souffrir après tout. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire en ce moment.

Il me relâcha brusquement comme si le contact prolongé de ma peau sur la sienne le brûlait. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Oui, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si jamais j'osais me redresser. Je l'entendis passer près de moi, vis ses chaussures près de mon visage tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Prends garde à toi. La prochaine fois je ne serais pas si clément.

Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il soit parti, je me trainais vers le mur pour pouvoir m'y appuyer. Je ressemblais vraiment à une loque, ainsi allongé à terre. Répugnant. Et encore une fois, je luttais contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. A croire que je ne faisais plus que cela. Pleurer. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, je ne verse guerre plus de larmes mais que c'est moi, au contraire, qui fait pleurer les autres. Cette situation me plait d'avantage. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que m'appuyer contre un mur, en plein milieu d'un couloir, tenant contre mon cœur mon poignet douloureux. Je le voyais déjà enfler tandis que des bleus se formaient, des bleus ayant la forme des doigts de Malfoy. Pendant des semaines, ces marbrures allaient le rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Qu'allais me dire Harry lorsqu'il allait les voir ce soir ? Je ne pouvais pas masquer ça. Je ne connaissais pas les sortilèges appropriés. Et allé voir Mme. Pomfresh n'était pas envisageable. Elle me poserait, inévitablement, des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre. Je poussais un profond soupir, ne faisant pas grand cas du fait que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre. Tout cela devenait bien trop dur à gérer pour moi.

- Tu devrais poser de la glace dessus, sinon il restera gonflé.

Je fus prise d'un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire me cogner la tête contre la pierre froide et de me faire lâcher un faible cri de peur et de douleur. Même Neville face au professeur Rogue n'aurait pas eu l'air plus misérable que moi. A travers mes larmes, je réussis à distinguer la silhouette tremblotante de Théodore Nott. Ravalant ces dernières, je détaillais ceSerpentard que je ne connaissais pas très bien et qui allait devenir un de mes plus proches amis, même si je ne le savais pas encore.

Théodore n'était un garçon très grand mais néanmoins il l'était plus que moi. Pas très carré d'épaule, il possédait une silhouette élancée qui laissait présager la nervosité de ses muscles. Il avait un visage que je pouvais essaiment qualifier de doux - ce qui est étrange pour un vert et argent- avec de jolies lèvres charnues et de grand yeux bleus où brillaient une étrange lueur que je ne pouvais identifier. Je savais qu'en cours, il portait de fines lunettes qui lui donnaient un air que je trouverais plus tard, particulièrement sexy. Ses cheveux châtain clair s'écoulaient en de grandes mèches souples autour de son visage, leurs pointes blondes caressant doucement sa peau mate. Il était beau. Pas de la même beauté que Malfoy, qui cultivait à merveille la perfection glacé. Nott avait l'air beaucoup plus doux et abordable. Timide même.

Si j'avais pu savoir que sa timidité n'était qu'une facette, qu'il avait un esprit encore plus tordu que le blond lui-même, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé m'aborder. J'aurais loupé pas mal de choses. Théodore cultivait et cultive encore son air timide et aimable pour mieux faire tomber les gens dans ses filets. Il possède une intelligence hors du commun qu'il utilise principalement pour torturer les gens ou les faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'impressionne. Petit à petit, le piège se ressaierait autour de moi. Et la méthode de Théo allait être redoutablement efficace et plaisante. Sortant de ma contemplation, je remarquais qu'il m'observait avec toujours son étrange sourire timide. A cet instant, je savais que mes joues étaient en feu. Pourtant, parmi toutes les occasions qu'il me donnerait de rougir, celle-ci était la moins embarrassante.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ça reste gonflé ? Tu viens voir si j'ai bien mal pour le répéter à Malfoy ? essayais-je de dire durement mais je ne réussis qu'à sortir une misérable voix plaintive.

- Non. J'ai beau être à Serpentard et adhérer à la plupart des principes de sang-pur, je ne pense pas que maltraiter une femme soit quelque chose de bien, me répondit-il comme une évidence.

- T'espère que je vais te croire ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes, toi y compris.

Je voulais être agressive. Lui montrer que je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Mais la seule chose que je réalisais, c'était que le fait qu'il me considère en femme me faisait étrangement plaisir. On ne m'avait jamais dit cela avant. Je n'étais que la sang-de-bourde, le rat de bibliothèque, la miss-je-sais-tout, l'amie du survivant et d'autres choses encore. Jamais une fille, encore moins une femme.

- Tu ne devrais pas me juger si vite… Hermione.

Comme était doux mon prénom prononcé par son doux ténor. Comme s'était apaisant, la sensation de ses doigts sur mes bleus. Son sourire était doux également. Mais ses yeux étaient étranges. Comme s'ils ne montraient pas les mêmes émotions que le reste de son corps. Pourtant, tout le reste de sa personne dégageait cette impression de douceur. Sa voix également n'était que douceur lorsqu'il murmura un sortilège au-dessus de mon poignet. La douleur partie mais les marques restèrent. Il remarqua mon air stupéfait et me sourit doucement.

- Je trouve toujours triste de faire souffrir les gens moins fort que soit. Drago a peut-être été dur avec toi, mais il peut faire pire. Je peux faire disparaître la douleur, les marques également, mais je ne le ferais pas.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Drago voit l'absence de bleus sur ta peau, il va se poser des questions. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il éprouve le besoin de t'en rajouter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, murmurais-je malgré moi, hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses lèvres si proche de moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant je vais te laisser. Je te conseille de te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage si tu ne veux pas que tes amis sachent ce qui t'es arrivée. Je reviendrais te voir si Drago te refais du mal.

Surprise, je remarquais que j'étais légèrement déçue de le voir s'éloigner. Il m'avait donné l'impression d'être un garçon, doux et aimable. Comme il le voulait, c'est lui que j'irais voir quand la pression et la douleur physique serait trop dure à supporter. Il allait se rendre indispensable et comme aujourd'hui, sa douce voix m'implanterait directement des idées dans la tête. Théodore Nott venait d'entrer dans le jeu. Le prochain participant, Blaise Zabini, allait s'attaquer à un autre aspect de ma personnalité.

* * *

**Petit mot de ma bêta d'amour (manelor) :** **Bonjour tout le monde !!! C'est moi, la bêta... vous savez là, Manelor... :) Je dois dire qu'être la bêta de cette histoire est pour moi un grand honneur car bulle-de-savon fait un travail extraordinaire, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle a aussi peu de lecteurs, et je vous remercie, vous, d'être fidèles, et de l'encourager... Ce chapitre est fort intriguant, en étant par la même occasion essentiel pour la suite... vous comprendrez plus atrd **_(sourire angélique)_**. **

**Je vous fait de très gros bisous**

**amicalement votre **

**Manelor**

**N'est-ce pas qu'elle est trop gentille ma bêta ? Si vous lui laissez iun petit mot je transmetrais (parole de scrout) - L'erreur de frape est volontaire.**

**J'ai une, deux, même trois questions essentiels : **

**1/ Que pensez vous de Théo ? **

**2/ Avez vous une petite idée du problème d'Hermione avec Harry ? Vous aviez pas capté ? Mince alors boulette. Un indice...? Ben dans les suites bien sûr xD.**

**3/ Êtes vous satisfaites du choix des Serpentards pour la suite ?**

**Je crois que c'est tout ce que jai à dire. Si vous ne voyez plus de fautes d'orthographes c'est normal Manelor est là xD. Que ferais-je sans elle ?**

**Les deux phrases de la fin : **

**1/ Chapitre aussi intéressant qu'un cour de maths.** _(mille excuse pour ceux qui s'y intéressent)_

**2/ Encore mieux qu'un lemon avec Jasper Hale. **_(ce qui est totalement impossible)_

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite du soleil parce que moi je n'en ai pas :(.**

**Pathétiquement votre :**

**Bulle-de-savon**


	6. Premier Orgasme

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le retard qui est dut à mes vacances et aux pannes de courants. Comme d'habitude je remercie : Cissaspae, manelor, Hamataroo et les petites nouvelles Lauri51 et CAROLE.

Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre le premier **lemon** de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira moi j'ai eu chaud en l'écriavnt. Ma bêta à eu l'air de l'apprécier aussi.

Bonne lecture.

Manelor & Bulle-de-savon

* * *

**VI/ Premier orgasme.**

Je me souviens de la journée du lendemain. Il neigeait. Je m'étais assise dans le parc de l'école et je regardais le ciel pleuvoir des flocons gigantesques. J'avais comme l'impression que le ciel était lui-même, en train de se décomposer. C'était beau. L'univers entier se présentait là comme un gros morceau de cotons.

J'aime les jours où il neige. J'aime ne pas voir à moins d'un mètre devant moi J'aime être entièrement entourée de blanc du sol au ciel. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression que le monde s'en trouve réduit, bien que dans mon esprit il se limitait au mètre carré entour de moi. Je me sentais protégée lorsqu'il neigeait. Alors j'aimais bien me poser dans la neige même s'il faisait froid. Ici j'étais seule, isolée. Pas de Malfoy et pas d'Harry.

Harry… La soirée d'hier dans la salle-sur-demande m'avait épuisé. Mais lui, il agissait comme si de rien n'était. Parfois j'en venais à me demander s'il avait un cœur, si la pression de tous ces combats, de tous ces entrainements ne lui avait pas retiré la capacité de ressentir des émotions. Il était tellement froid maintenant. Où était passé l'ancien Harry ? La personne que je considérais comme un grand frère. Il avait tellement changé. Demandait-il ce qu'il exigeait de moi à d'autres personnes ? Demandait-il cela à Ron ? Rien que d'imaginer Harry dans une pareille situation avec mon autre meilleur ami, me faisais frissonner de dégout. Pourtant, maintenant, je sais que le survivant est profondément dégoutant. Peut-être au même rang que Voldemort mais d'une façon différente.

Penser à cela ranimait les doutes dans mon cœur. Malfoy avait-il raison ? Le bien n'était-il pas aussi bon et juste que je le pensais ? Je me demandais si j'étais moi-même quelqu'un de bien. Si j'étais totalement sûre de moi, car si je n'avais vraiment aucun doute, je ne laisserais pas Malfoy me perturber ainsi. Car pour dire vrai, si Malfoy me donnait autant la migraine, c'est parce que je le laissais faire. Parce que j'avais besoin de points de vue différents. Peut-être que la voie que je voulais emprunter n'étais pas la bonne. Pourquoi ces derniers jours m'avaient fait me sentir plus vivante que jamais ? Mes affrontements avec Malfoy me donnaient l'impression d'être plus importante, de vouloir la peine qu'on me parle. L'intérêt de Théodore pour moi me faisait me sentir plus femme qu'avant. Et malheureusement, les attouchements de Malfoy éveillaient des choses en moi dont il n'aurait pas du être le déclencheur.

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment j'avais secoué la tête dans le but de chasser mes pensées. Et je me rappelle avoir entendu son rire pour la première fois après mon geste puéril. Il avait un rire étonnant. Il n'était pas particulièrement mélodieux et semblait parfois buter sur certain son. Pourtant sa voix grave le rendait beau. Il avait un rire sincère, un de ceux qui vous font sourire sans savoir pourquoi, malgré vous. Et ce jour là, son rire résonnait sur la couverture de neige, sautant de flocon en flocon, comme s'il voulait que tout le monde l'entende. C'était cela : le rire de Blaise Zabini.

- T'essaye de chasser des mouches imaginaires ?

Avait-il fait exprès de poser une question aussi stupide ? Ou avais-je vraiment l'air si stupide ? Un peu des deux sûrement. J'aurais put être vexé, le trouver stupide et puéril et ainsi décider de l'ignorer. Mais c'était, et ça l'est encore, impossible d'ignorer Blaise Zabini, surtout s'il a décidé de retenir votre attention. Je crois bien qu'encore aujourd'hui, je le vois comme ce jour là.

Il était grand, d'une hauteur qui vous forçait à lever la tête pour voir son visage. Il portait un pull moulant blanc qui dessinait chaque courbe de son corps musclé. Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'on remarque chez cet homme, c'est bien ses muscles. La force qu'il dégage aujourd'hui est encore plus impressionnante qu'à cette époque. Mais néanmoins, il n'y avait rien de vulgaire dans sa musculature, il n'avait en aucun cas l'apparence d'un de ses bulldozers qui font de la gonflette et qui se piquent aux hormones.

Ce jour-là, assise dans le parc, je me demandais ce que l'on éprouvait, serrée dans de pareil bras, contre ce torse dur comme le marbre. Je sais maintenant que c'est l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il m'avait frappé en premier chez lui, c'était le contraste qu'il offrait avec le paysage. Noir de peau, les yeux encore plus noir que ne l'était ses cheveux, le blanc de la neige faisant nettement ressortir tout cela. Même en étant encore prude à ce moment là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son jean ombre moulait son derrière à la perfection. Et son sourire amical qui dévoilait ce que j'appelle aujourd'hui son sourire Colgate. Souriant, drôle, amical et dragueur sont les premiers adjectifs que l'on peut attribuer à Blaise. Et même si tout cela dissimulent son côté calculateur, puissant et légèrement sadique, ils ne représentent pas une couverture mais font partis intégrante de ce qu'il est. Je connaissais la beauté froide de Malfoy, j'avais aperçu celle timide de Théo et je voyais maintenant la beauté écrasante de chaleur de Blaise. Le trio parfait pour me faire plonger.

- Tu es toujours aussi drôle ? lui répondis-je après avoir finis de le détailler.

Il rit à nouveau, à croire que je venais de développer un sens de l'humour que j'ignorais encore, et se laissa tomber à côté de moi faisant voler la neige qui ne manqua pas de nous retomber dessus. Quel imbécile, je vous jure !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je après avoir réaliser qu'un Serpentard, meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy qui plus est, restait volontairement à côté de moi.

- Pour la sorcière la plus brillante de l'école tu n'es pas très doué sur ce coup là, eu-t-il la gentillesse de me faire remarquer. Présentement je viens de m'asseoir.

- Oui merci j'avais remarqué. Ce que je pense que tu n'as pas encore réalisé, c'est que tu aurais put, ou plutôt dut, t'asseoir ailleurs !

- Oh ! je vois que je légendaire Drago Malfoy a encore frappé ! Tu n'es peut-être pas de sang noble mais pour l'essentiel tu es une fille avant tout. Et j'aime la compagnie des filles, de toutes les filles.

Etait-il sincère ? Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aimait les filles. Il avait dut lui falloir des années pour mettre au point son sourire de dragueur. Mais je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il aurait put trouver une fille mieux que moi n'importe où dans le château, il suffisait sûrement qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'elles accourent toutes en hurlant. Je les imaginais courir vers lui en arrachant leur vêtement au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la première nue devant lui remportant le premier prix, à savoir une nuit de folie dans son dortoir. J'étais totalement à l'opposé de ces filles. Alors que me voulait ces Serpentards à la fin ? Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre la trouille que je ressentais pour l'un, et l'embarras que créaient les deux autres. Et pourtant, je voulais croire que ce que disaient Théo et Blaise étaient sincère. Que j'étais une femme, autant que n'importe quelle fille du château. Devant ma gène nettement mise en évidence par mes joues écarlates, Blaise se permit d'agrandir encore plus son sourire. Mais, sa question suivante eu le mérite de me m'étonner grandement.

- Tu es bien une fille n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ! Tu te moques de moi là ? criais-je d'indignation.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre en colère, répondit-il avec son stupide sourire charmeur. Mais en même temps regardes-toi. Tu espères vraiment que quelqu'un puisse voir la fille en toi en étant habillée ainsi ? Je ne sais pas si tu apprécies d'être uniquement vu comme une miss-je-sais-tout, mais en tout cas on a l'impression que tu fais tout pour ça. Pourtant, il ne faudrait peut-être pas changer grand chose. Juste te refaire une garde-robe et changer ton horrible coiffure.

- Ma coiffure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coiffure ?

- Ben sans vouloir te froisser, le style crinière de lion c'est bien pour se faire accepter à Griffondor mais maintenant que tu y es, tu pourrais changer.

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Apparemment oui. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait ouvertement que je ne ressemblais à rien. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais me sentir vexée ou profiter de cela pour changer. Vous devinez tous, quelle option je vais finir par suivre ? Mais, sur l'instant, j'avais plutôt été fortement blessé dans mon amour propre. Et bien sûr, le canon à côté de moi ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

- Je t'ai vexé Hermione ? Tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione bien sûr.

- Et bien non je ne te permets pas ! Et oui je suis vexée !

Sur ce, je décidais que j'étais suffisamment restée ici et tentais de m'éloignais de Zabini. Je dis bien « tentais » parce que lui, il était bien décidé à me suivre. A croire que les Serpentards étaient tous nés pour me pourrir la vie. Et lui, il riait. Encore.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vexer tu sais. Si ça te perturbes tant que ça, je veux bien t'aider à changer. Pansy à une dette envers moi, elle sera obligée de m'aider. Et tu verras une fois passée entre les mains expertes des Serpentards, tu seras méconnaissable. Même Drago bavera sur ton passage, penses-y.

Penses-y, penses-y. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire ça ? À croire que je ne passais pas mes journées à faire travailler mon cerveau et que je n'étais qu'une idiote sans cervelle. Ils allaient tous payer cher de me mettre dans des états pareils.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Le jour suivant.**

- C'est bon tu as gagné ! hurlais-je en plein couloir à l'adresse de Zabini qui se retourna vers moi, pas surpris du tout.

- J'ai gagné quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu es pire que Malfoy ! continuais-je à vociférer hors de moi.

- Merci du compliment. Ce soir vingt heures salle-sur-demande. Tu me remercieras plus tard, me dit-il avant de partir.

Vous voulez une explication peut-être ? Il se trouve que l'ancienne moi avait finit par craquer sous l'action conjugué de deux Serpentards. L'un en me faisant miroiter le fait qu'il pouvait me rendre belle et l'autre en me harcelant juste après parce que je ne ressemblais vraiment à rien. Il n'est pas difficile d'en conclure que la pauvre petite Hermione que j'étais, était totalement désespérée par cette situation et avait décidé de se jeter sur la première solution à ses yeux. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas cette décision.

**Le soir même. **

J'hésitais à entrer. C'est bien beau de demander de l'aide à un Serpentard, mais c'est quand même plus dur de vraiment l'accepter. J'étais devant la porte crée par Zabini et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Pour ne pas me refaire prendre au piège dans lequel j'étais tombée la dernière fois dans les appartements de Malfoy, je décidais de rentrer sans plus attendre. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela.

Dans mon esprit logique, j'avais imaginé un immense dressing et peut-être un miroir ou deux, c'était bien suffisant pour un relookage. Mais il fallait croire qu'un Serpentard ne peut rien faire normalement et que chacune de ses actions sers pour la suite de ses projets. J'étais maintenant vaguement inquiète quant à la suite des événements.

- La salle te plait Hermione ? me demanda un Blaise toujours souriant planté au milieu de la pièce.

Pour faire cour dans la salle aucun vêtements, rien qui pourrait faire penser qu'il allait changer mon style vestimentaire ou ma manière de me coiffer. La salle n'était qu'un immense miroir, sur chaque mur, sur tout le plafond. Chaque recoin de la pièce nous reflétait, nous, excepté le sol. D'où venait la lumière ? Je ne voyais rien et pourtant la pièce était claire, d'une lumière douce, semblant venir de partout mais pourtant de nulle part.

- Pourquoi une telle salle ? Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert.

- Ne commence pas à réfléchir, me réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton cerveau pour le moment, laisses-toi juste guider et fait moi confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? Il était bien drôle lui. Venant lentement vers moi, il me prit par la main et me guida vers un des murs. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Il se mit derrière moi et posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules. Je nous voyais dans le miroir face à moi, de face et de dos grâce aux miroirs derrière nous se reflétant partout. Le sentir derrière moi me rappela désagréablement la situation avec Malfoy, et instinctivement mon corps se raidit.

- Ne panique pas Hermione. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as peur mais je ne te ferais rien. Regarde, tu peux me voir alors que tu ne voyais pas Drago.

- Oui, murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée empli de panique.

- Fais-moi confiance et essaye de rester calme. Il ne va rien t'arriver de mal. Je vais t'apprendre à aimer ton corps.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui. Tu ne seras jamais belle, même bien habillée, si tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même. Maintenant tu ne dis plus rien. Tu n'as qu'à regarder d'accord ?

- Oui.

Doucement, ses mains vinrent défaire les attaches de ma lourde robe d'écolière qu'il laissa choir à mes pieds, dévoilant ma banale tenue d'étudiante, jupe plissée, chemise, cravate et chaussette longue. J'étais démodée, perdue dans des vêtements trop grands pour moi.

Bizarrement j'avais l'impression que c'était Blaise qui me soufflait directement cette remarque. Il m'enleva ensuite la cravate que je portais. Je souris un instant à l'idée que la couleur rouge et or le gênait peut-être. Mais mon sourire se figea brusquement lorsque je le vis s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise, dévoilant peu à peu le blanc de mon soutien-gorge, la peau clair de mon ventre. Un bruissement d'étoffe, une caresse le long de mes bras et je me retrouvais quasiment torse nu.

- Regardes-toi Hermione, murmura Blaise à mon oreille. Regarde la finesse de ta taille, la douceur de tes bras, la blancheur de ta gorge. Sens la fine contraction de tes muscles sous mes caresses. Tu n'as rien à envier à personne. La seule chose qui gâche le tableau, c'est ton hideux sous-vêtement.

Chacun de ces mots étaient appuyés d'une caresse à l'endroit visé. A la fin de son avancée, il me retira mon soutien-gorge d'une main experte. Trop focalisée par mon examen, je n'eu même pas un sursaut de pudeur. J'étais envoutée par ses mains si sombres sur ma peau qui en semblait blanche. Elles virent prendre en coupe ma poitrine nue et quand ses pousses caressèrent mes pointes déjà dures, je me sentis me cambrer et m'agripper fortement à son jeans.

- Observes comme tu es belle ainsi. Tu vois comment tes seins tiennent parfaitement entre mes mains. Les trouves-tu petit ? Ils ont la bonne taille pour plaire. Tu vois leur maintien parfait ? Regarde Hermione, et apprend à aimer ton corps. Moi, j'aime ce que je vois et ce que je touche. Tu es si douce.

La tête appuyée contre le torse de l'homme derrière moi, je cherchais à reprendre une respiration normale. Ces mots me coupaient le souffle et ces caresses ne m'aidaient en rien. Mais, il ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits. De sa simple volonté, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes disparurent. Merci la salle-sur-demande. Il s'attaqua ensuite manuellement à enlever ma jupe, qui vint vite rejoindre le tas de vêtements à mes pieds. J'étais maintenant en culotte de coton blanc. Le mot prude me vint à l'esprit. J'avais honte. Mes joues rougirent. J'aurais voulu avoir l'air plus femme.

- Je crois bien que tu n'aimes pas la même chose que moi. C'est le genre de chose qui ne va qu'aux petites filles. Mais pour l'instant, regarde le reste. Tu vois tes jambes combien elles sont bien proportionnées et ont l'air musclées. Ce sont des jambes de sportifs. Des jambes qui serrent si fort leur partenaire lors de l'extase final. Regarde tes hanches. Tu as des hanches faites pour l'amour, des hanches que l'on agrippe fort lors de l'orgasme. Tu as un corps fait pour être vue, un corps fait pour le sexe.

Ma respiration était erratique. J'étais humide et j'avais peur qu'il le sente sur ses mains positionnées à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il mordilla légèrement le derrière de mon oreille et je gémis. Doucement, il prit mes mains et les noua derrière son cou. En raison de sa taille, je me retrouvais les bras levés haut au dessus de ma tête, la poitrine rehaussée et les hanches légèrement cambrées. Je tremblais. Excitation et anticipation. Désir et plaisir. En une longue caresse, il me déshabilla complètement. J'étais maintenant nue devant lui. Totalement offerte à son regard gourmand et à ses mots sensuels. J'aimais ça. Je n'en avais pas honte. Sa grande main vint recouvrir mon intimité. Noir entre mes cuisses blanches. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa.

- Tes boucles sont si souples. Tu sens comme mes doigts aiment tes lèvres intimes ? Tu es si douce à cet endroit, ta peau comme de la soie, si chaude pour moi, me murmura-t-il avant de porter sa main à son visage. Tu sens si bon. Merveilleuse fleur d'un jardin exotique. En veux-tu plus Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisses-moi te montrer à quel point tu es belle, me susurra-t-il d'une voix diablement rauque.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis un de ses doigts se faufiler entrer mes lèvres pour venir caresser mon bouton de chair. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler les gémissements qu'il faisait naître en moi. Le voulais-je seulement ? J'étais si humide. Je voyais mon nectar intime s'écouler le long de mes cuisses. Je gémis encore. Il me caressait toujours, alternant caresse légère et vigoureuse, cercle et pression. J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Son autre main caressait ma poitrine, entièrement ou partiellement, me tirant des gémissements toujours plus forts. Je voulais moi aussi sentir sa peau.

A peine mon cerveau formula cette pensée que la salle m'exhaussa. Je pouvais maintenant sentir la peau ferme de ses muscles contre mon dos, le miroir me renvoyait l'image de ses puissantes cuisses entre les miennes ainsi que de ses bras nus autour de moi. Mais surtout je sentais sa colonne de chair dressée contre mes fesses tendue sous le plaisir. Je gémis à nouveau. J'étais complètement tendue contre lui, mes doigts griffaient la peau de sa nuque. Pris dans le feu brûlant qui faisait rage dans mon bas-ventre, je me mis à onduler contre ce corps si tentant. Je sentais mes deux globes de chair coulisser autour de son sexe douloureusement pressé contre moi, je voyais mon propre sexe venir à l'encontre de sa main.

Il grogna, ce qui envoya une vague de chaleur à travers mon corps. Ma peau luisait de transpiration, des mèches de mes cheveux se collaient à mon visage. Tandis que Blaise mordillait et léchait mon cou, il me pénétra d'un doigt. Je grognais fort. Je voyais mon corps se tendre vers son doigt, je le voulais plus encore. Le voir me faire l'amour avec ses mains m'excitais. J'ondulais plus fort contre lui. Son sang pulsait contre moi.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais Hermione ?

- Oui… j'aime.

- Tu vois enfin comment tu es belle ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux voir à quel point tu seras magnifique lorsque tu jouiras ?

- Oh ! … je t'en pris.

Je le voulais désespérément. Je voulais qu'il me libère. Je me sentais brûler à l'intérieur. Ça faisait mal. C'était si bon. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais tellement plus. Un deuxième doigt me pénétra, tandis que son pousse massait mon bourgeon de plaisir. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent, je gémissais des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il avait raison. Je voyais mon corps danser contre le sien, souple contre sa dureté, je voyais l'humidité entre mes cuisses et sur ses doigts, les pointes de mes seins durcies de plaisir, mes joues rougies, mes lèvres entrouvertes et sa langue contre ma peau. C'était beau et désespérément érotique. J'aimais ce que je voyais et ce qu'il me faisait. Je me sentais belle et désirable. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements. Ma chair se resserra autour de lui, je vis mon corps trembler violemment avant que ma tête partait en arrière tandis que je criais ma délivrance en sentant mon intimité se serrer autour de ses doigts en moi en de longs spasmes. Involontairement, je compressais son sexe entre mes fesses et je sentis les mouvements qu'il fit avant de venir contre ma peau. J'étais épuisée et seul les bras forts de Blaise m'empêchèrent de m'écrouler à ses pieds. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine et je sentais les siens contre moi. Son souffle balayait mes cheveux. Lui aussi il haletait. C'était la première fois que je vivais pareil sensation.

Après quelques minutes à ne rien dire, que j'utilisais pour retrouver une respiration normale, Blaise nettoya nos deux corps et utilisa le pouvoir de la salle pour se revêtir. Dans un geste tendre que je n'attendais pas, il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Blaise a toujours sût comment me prendre pour me rallier à sa cause.

- J'espère que tu as aimé autant que moi. Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je voulais te montrer, je vais te laisser. Pansy va venir et c'est elle qui va te relooker. Reste nue ça ne la gênera pas et il n'y a pas de honte à voir. A demain Hermione. Tu verras tu les éblouiras tous. Drago y compris.

Et il me laissa seule. Dans la grande salle aux miroirs. Laissant place à celle qui allait me changer radicalement. D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer, entraînant aussi les modifications qu'elle voulait. Dressing, coiffeuse et autre.

- Granger, marmonna-t-elle.

- Parkinson, répondis-je sur le même ton.

La suite de la soirée promettait. Mais vous ne savez pas encore ce qui allait en ressortir. Et pour tout vous dire, moi non plus…

* * *

**Verdict ? Il vous à plut mon petit Lemon?**

**Avec qui le prochain ? Moi j'ai déjà la réponse.**

**Mes deux petites propositions de phrases :**

**1 : Aussi bon que Drago et Blaise torse nu dans la même pièce.**

**2 : Aussi détestable que quelquun qui gerbe sur vos chaussures de marques.**

**La suite je ne sais pas quand vu que jeudi c'est la rentré.**

**Alors mettez des reviews pour me soutenir parce que je rentre en Terminal S spécialité Math**

**Bisous les gens**

**ON vous naime !**

**Manelor & Bulle-de-savon**


	7. Le bien fait mal

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Déjà... Bonjour :). Je m'excuses pour la longue attente mais bon en étant e Terminal S on a plus trop vraiment le temps de souffler, surtout que tout mes profs sont des acharnés du travail du coup je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire, même pas assez de temps pour les devoirs... Mais bon j'ai quand même réussi à faire une nouvau chapitre *et tu veux qu'on t'ovassione?*... Et ben zut alors ma conscience à toujours pas disparus..

Je dis un grand merci à : Cissaspae, Manelor et Hamataroo pour être mes lectrices les plus fidèles. Un merci aussi à Carole pour avoir mis une review à chaque chapitre en un jour. Et merci à GwenMalory et MlleGanou pour leur très gentille review.

Mainteant je vous laisse lire. Je ne sais pas trop quand viendra le prochaine chapitre... C'est bientôt les vacances alors j'essaierais d'en faire plusieurs histoire de m'avancer. En espérant que vous me lirez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**VI/ Le bien fait mal.**

Que dire de la soirée que j'ai passée ? Je sais que je n'aimerais jamais cette fille. Même si maintenant on est du même côté, elle est trop inférieure à moi. Elle n'est qu'un cafard que je ne remarquerais même pas si je devais l'écraser sous mon pied. Oui, elle est inférieure. Même si c'est elle la sang-pur. Comprenez-moi bien : cette fille pourrait être intelligente et elle a une certaine classe quand elle le veut. Mais elle n'as pas le potentielle pour devenir forte comme je le suis. Elle préfère écarter les cuisses pour se rendre utile plutôt que d'utiliser son cerveau pour se rendre indispensable. Ce qu'elle fait a indéniablement un côté agréable mais elle n'y gagne rien. Chacun son choix. Elle a choisi de rester soumise alors que je mène la danse. Pour le reste, elle a fait du bon bouleau. Je lui dois le départ de mon nouveau style vestimentaire mais c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je lui suis redevable.

Pour en revenir au présent, la petite Hermione était fortement stressée de se montrer si différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement.

Je me tenais devant les portes de la grande-salle. Pourquoi étaient-elles si grandes ces portes ? Est-ce que chaque recoin de ce château était obligé de me faire me sentir si insignifiante. Poudlard était pour moi une deuxième maison.

Maintenant il ne représente plus rien, il n'est que le vestige d'un passé terminé, le reste de mon infériorité. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse, j'étreignais mon jean de mes mains moites, le brouhaha que faisait les élèves me donnait envie de fuir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'arrive en retard ? Il fallait que je me calme. J'étais Hermione Granger et je faisais ce que je voulais de mon corps. Je pouvais le vêtir comme je le désirais et le laisser entre les mains de qui je le voulais. Non, ne pas penser à cela. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. Je me revoyais complètement livrée aux mains de Blaise. Quelle faiblesse ! Je n'avais réalisé que bien plus tard que je mettais montrer nue devant un homme que je connaissais à peine. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à vraiment le regretter. J'avais ressentis trop de plaisir pour vouloir effacer cela. Et puis, je me trouvais beaucoup mieux maintenant, plus femme. Je pouvais m'habiller de manière féminine. J'avais un corps fait pour ça. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de paniquer. Mais quand même … quelle honte.

Au risque de me faire surprendre, plantée encore une fois devant une porte close, et forte de mes nouvelles réflexions, j'essayais de me faufiler discrètement dans la salle. Est-ce nécessaire de vous dire qu'être discrète lorsqu'on est en retard pour la première fois de sa vie est impossible ? Toutes les personnes qui n'avaient manifestement rien d'autre à faire avaient le regard braqué sur moi. Je me sentais comme une pauvre fille menacée d'un avada-kedavra. J'accélérais involontairement le pas tandis qu'une vague de murmure s'élevait à mon encontre. Je m'assis en face des garçons en gardant la tête baissée, j'espérais qu'ils tiendraient compte de ma gêne et qu'ils ne feraient aucun commentaire. Espoir vain. La gente masculine n'a vraiment aucune subtilité.

- Hermione ? C'est toi ? me demanda très naïvement Ron.

Avais-je changé à ce point où était-il tout simplement aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air ? Il me regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Pourtant en m'habillant ce matin je m'étais reconnue, je n'étais pas si différente. Je portais un slim sombre, rentré dans des bottes marron et un pull blanc décolleté. J'avais jugé cela mieux pour la première fois. Je voulais avoir encore l'air d'être moi, ne pas changer complètement du jour au lendemain. Ils m'auraient tous posés des questions. Etait-ce mes cheveux qui le gênaient tant ? J'arborais maintenant un carrée souple aux épaules, des mèches légèrement ondulés caressant doucement mon visage. J'avais encore ma couleur naturel et malgré les ordres de Parkinson, je n'étais pas maquillée.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui crois-tu que ce soit ? Merlin peut-être !? lui répondis-je maintenant agacée qu'il ne reconnaisse même pas sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien, je peux parfaitement croire que tu es sous impérium ou qu'en effet tu es Merlin. Parce que, la Hermione que je connais ne s'habillerait jamais comme une fille, me répondit-il comme si c'était moi l'imbécile dans cette conversation.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Es-tu complètement stupide Ronald ?! Je…

- Hermione tais-toi, me coupa brutalement Harry.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et fis exactement ce qu'il me disait. J'avais de plus en plus peur de lui. Ses yeux vert me regardaient durement, j'avais l'impression d'être une moins que rien lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça. Il me jaugea un instant du regard et je souhaitais presque me retrouver avec Malfoy pour qu'il arrête. Je voulais partir, plutôt affronter Voldemort plutôt que de rester en face d'Harry. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et un frisson de dégout me submergea. Dans ses émeraudes ne brillaient que perversité et lubricité. Je voulais vomir, m'enfuir. Mais j'étais pétrifiée de peur, entièrement soumise à sa volonté.

- Alors Hermione. Que nous vaut cette transformation ?

- Je… j'avais envie… envie de changer, arrivais-je à bafouiller.

- Bien. Et ces changements concernent-il d'autres catégories de vêtements ? susurra-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Sa voix coulait sur moi comme du poison. Elle salissait tout sur son passage. Je serrais mes mains sur mes genoux pour contenir mes tremblements. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit. Pourquoi Ron ne faisait-il rien ? Ne pouvait-il pas voir la peur dans mon regard ? La perversité dans les paroles d'Harry ? Il était encore plus lâche, encore plus pathétique que je ne l'étais. A cet instant je les haïssais, je les haïssais de tout mon être. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop apeurée pour laisser ressortir cette haine. Elle me brulait de l'intérieur couvant sous la froideur immonde de ma peur.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Bien. Je vérifierais moi-même se soir alors. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponses. C'était un ordre, pas une demande. Pourtant j'aurais aimé hurler que si. Je ne voulais pas. C'était à mon gout un inconvénient suffisant. Ma peur lui faisait-elle plaisir ? Etait-il heureux de la soumission qu'il avait fait naître en moi ? Je n'en doutais pas. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus cruel et sous les mèches corbeaux ses yeux brillaient des promesses de cauchemars éternels. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me levais brusquement, mes jambes chancelantes supportant mal mon poids. Je ne savais pas si j'étais regardée ou non, la vérité est que je m'en foutais. Il fallait que je parte. Peu importe que tout le monde me voit dans un instant de faiblesse. Je donnais l'impression de fuir, je m'entravais dans mes propres pieds, j'aurais rampé s'il le fallait. Les portes me semblaient si loin. S'éloignaient-elles petit à petit ? Allais-je me retrouver prisonnière à jamais de ses yeux ? Me refuserait-on l'accès à mon unique sortie ? Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enferme avec lui. Je voulais fuir.

Un gémissement désespéré franchissait mes lèvres au moment où j'atteignais enfin la sortie. Forçant l'allure je courais loin de lui et partie m'effondrer dans un couloir désert. Je savais que presque personne n'empruntait ce chemin. Prise de nausée, je m'effondrais contre le mur et vomissait un long filer de bile amer. Je n'avais pas mangé. La tête me tournait, je me sentais si faible. Je réussis à ramper dans un angle et me roula en boule, fermant les yeux, priant pour que tout s'efface, que ma vie soit toujours la même, que les personnes que je connaissais n'aient pas changés. Comme une enfant je fermais les yeux, ainsi j'étais invisible.

Ce fut une main se posant sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter. Comme la dernière fois c'était Théodore face à moi. Encore prise dans ma panique je me jetais dans ses bras, m'accrochant désespérément à son pull. Serrée contre lui, je me mis à pleurer. Ma tête callée dans le creux de son cou, je respirais pour la première fois son odeur. Il sentait si bon. L'odeur de la réglisse, la plus douce des sucreries. Je voulais rester là éternellement, envahi par son odeur, avec ses mains dansant sur mon dos en une caresse réconfortante.

- Ça va aller.

- Non. Ça n'ira pas. Il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je n'en peux plus.

- Raconte-moi.

Voulais-je lui raconter mes problèmes ? C'était un Serpentard, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir confiance en lui. Pourtant c'est lui qui me tenait dans ses bras et mes amis qui me dégoutaient et m'effrayaient. Blaise et lui avaient été plus présents pour moi en quelque jour que mes amis depuis le début de l'année. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, le pire m'était déjà arrivé.

- Ça a commencé au début de cette année. Harry doit suivre un entraînement spécial et la pression était trop forte. Alors un soir il est venu me voir…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**2 mois plus tôt**

Je lisais tranquillement devant la cheminé de la salle commune. Il était tard et étant seule je ne portais que mon pyjama. Un instant j'étais plongée dans mon livre et l'instant d'après Harry était face à moi. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les vêtements déchirés en divers endroit.

Aujourd'hui il avait eu entraînement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je m'étais levée rapidement, abandonnant mon livre sur le sol, pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'agitais autour de lui voulant s'avoir s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Une vraie mère poule, il était mon meilleur ami mon grand frère, à cette époque j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

- Hermione calme toi. Je suis assez fatigué comme cela, finit-il par me dire lassé de me voir lui tourner autour.

Je m'étais donc posée sur le canapé à ses côtés. J'attendais qu'il me demande quelque chose, je voulais me rendre utile. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'il allait me demander, si seulement j'avais pu voir réellement comment il était, ce qu'il était, je me serais laissée écraser par la massue du troll.

- Hermione j'ai un service à te demander… commença-t-il.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Attend s'il te plait avant de dire ça. Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore après l'entrainement. Je n'en peu vraiment plus et ça se ressent dans mes capacités. Dumbledore pense qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me calmer, pour libérer ma… tension.

J'aurais du le sentir venir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas remarquer tout les sous-entendu de sa dernière phrase ? Mais même si je les avais perçus, serais-je parti ?

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça Hermione. Dumbledore pense que c'est ce qu'il me faut. Tu acceptes de m'aider Hermione ? Sans ton aide je suis foutu, je ne pourrais jamais vaincre Voldemort.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas Harry. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Couche avec moi Hermione.

J'aurais pu hurler. Le gifler. Le traiter de malade. Partir en fulminant contre le fait qu'il ose me demander une chose pareille. A la place, je restais figée de stupeur. Harry ne pouvait pas me demander ça. Harry était mon ami. Ce n'était pas correct, ce n'était pas sain. Et puis il aimait Ginny.

- Mais…pourquoi tu ne demandes pas cela à Ginny ?

- Parce que j'aime Ginny. Et que je n'ai pas besoin d'amour là Hermione. Il me faut du sexe.

- Mais tu peux le faire avec Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je ne lui apporterais rien. Je veux juste prendre, pas donner. J'ai besoin de ça Hermione. Pas de douceur, ni de câlin. Ginny ne mérite pas cela.

Ginny ne mérite pas cela. Pensait-il que moi je le méritais ? Ce qu'il me demandait, ce qu'il disait était dégoutant. Je ne serais pour lui qu'un jouet, une vide couille. J'aurais voulu lui dire non. J'aurais du dire non. Mais ses arguments du début étaient bons. Pouvais-je le laisser perdre ? Ce serait de ma faute s'il échouait. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer si égoïste. Et puis, ça ne serait que pour une fois. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il n'arrêterait pas après cette nuit. Je pensais que ça ne serait que pour une fois, qu'il me laisserait après et que je pourrais oublier. J'étais naïve.

- D'accord, croassais-je dans un souffle étranglé.

Pas de remerciement, ni d'excuses pour ce qu'il allait faire. La seconde précédente j'avais face à moi le Harry que je connaissais, la tête baissé en train de me demander une horreur et maintenant j'étais face à un inconnu. Le regard brillant d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu, les lèvres tordus dans un sourire pervers, il me faisait peur, je ne le connaissais pas.

J'étais allongée sur le divan, le corps raide comme une vieille planche de bois, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ma peur transperçait les pores de ma peau, je voulais vraiment revenir me faire massacrer par ce troll. Je voulais disparaître, mourir, n'être jamais née. Je sentais ses mains sur moi, tirant, brulant, griffant, arrachant mes vêtements. Mon corps brûlait de douleur et non de plaisir. Il malmenait ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en arracher les pointes, appuyait sur mon ventre comme pour en faire sortir les entrailles, fouillait mon entre comme s'il voulait y entrait le bras en entier. Je devais me forcer à ne pas me débattre. Ne pas le castrer pour éviter ce qui allait suivre. Il était nu au dessus de moi, frottant sa verge contre mon sexe comme un sauvage. Je voulais qu'il arrête, ne plus le voir, ne plus entendre ses grognements de bête en rut. Je devais me retenir de vomir. J'aurais voulu qu'il me donne un minimum de plaisir pour ne pas sentir son sexe me déchirer lorsqu'il me pénétra. J'avais tellement mal. J'entendais les gémissements pitoyables qui sortaient de ma poitrine, mon corps entier criait de douleur. Je m'étouffais dans mes larmes. Il riait, grognait de plaisir, m'insultait. Chaque coup était plus profond, plus brutal. Ma tête frappait l'accoudoir au même rythme que ses vas et viens.

Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait. Vous ne connaissez pas l'impression d'éternité qu'avait ce moment. Vous n'avez jamais souhaité autant mourir que moi ce jour là. Personne ne vous a autant dégouté, autant déçu qu'Harry pour moi ce soir-là. Je ne vous souhaite pas ça, même si je vous déteste. Et quand tout fut finit, il partit … tout simplement. Sans merci, sans excuses, sans regrets. Me disant simplement que j'étais bonne, qu'il reviendrait me voir. J'ai pleuré, le corps secoué par des spasmes d'horreur et de douleur. Combien de fois ais-je failli basculer dans le feu de la cheminé lorsque j'ai voulu réchauffer mon corps gelé ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Retour au présent.**

- J'aurais voulu me consumer dans ce feu, disparaître en un tas de cendre que personne ne regretterait. Le monde était horrible, tout avait perdu ces couleurs. Mes cuisses étaient collantes du sang qu'Harry avait fait couler, le moindre de mes mouvements me faisait hurler de douleur, je me sentais transperçait par un pieu au niveau de mon intimité. J'aurais voulu attraper ma peau avec mes ongles et tout arracher. Me consumer dans de l'acide pour faire disparaître les atomes d'Harry de ma peau. Couper mes lèvres enflées par ses morsures et arracher ma langue contaminée par sa salive. Faire couler du béton à l'intérieur de moi pour que plus jamais personne n'y pénètre. Et pourtant j'étais juste capable de m'ébouillanter sous la douche, me frotter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma peau devienne violette, jusqu'à ce qu'un simple contact me fasse mal. J'aurais voulu mourir. Dans un certain sens, je suis morte ce jour là. Il a brisé toutes mes illusions, toutes mes convictions, notre amitié, ma vie. Je le hais, j'aimerais lui arracher les parties et lui faire manger mais il me fait tellement peur.

Je pleurais. Encore. Toujours. Et Théo me serrait encore dans ses bras. Si fort. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Son contact ne me dégoutait pas. Celui de Blaise non plus. Ils étaient ma rédemption. Pouvaient-ils reconstruire ce qu'Harry avait détruit ? Méritais-je d'être libérée de cela ? Je le voulais tellement. Même si cela devait venir des Serpentards, même s'ils étaient mes ennemis. Eux ne m'avaient jamais blessé autant qu'Harry. Etre traité de sang-de-bourbe n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Dors Hermione, me chuchota la voix de Théo. Dors, je m'occupe de toi.

Je sais que tout le monde m'aurait dit que c'était mal. Que dormir dans les bras d'un Serpentard n'était pas recommandable, que leur parler était mauvais. Pourtant pour moi ce Serpentard là était mieux que les autres Gryffondors. Mon monde devenait noir, je me laissais glisser dans l'étreinte rassurante du sommeil. Non pas dans les bras de Morphet mais dans les bras de Théodore Nott.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Elle vient de se livrer elle-même sur un plateau. C'est trop facile.

- Potter nous a donné un sacré coup de pouce tout de même.

- Qui aurait cru que ce crétin irait faire une chose pareille. N'est-il pas sensé être le sauveur de l'humanité, le saint-Potter vers qui tout le monde se tourne ? Ils seraient bien déçus s'ils savaient tous cela.

Dans un geignement angoissé, Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil, emprisonnée dans les griffes d'un cauchemar. A son réveil elle se demanderait sûrement pourquoi elle est là, les draps verts lui donneront un mouvement de recul mais pas la présence du propriétaire de cette chambre. Les deux Serpentards contemplaient les dégâts des larmes sur son visage, ils ne trouvaient pas cela attendrissant, ils n'étaient pas ému par ce spectacle. Ils avaient juste pitié. La faiblesse de la Griffondor les dégoutait. Si on leur avait prédit l'avenir de la jeune fille, ils ne l'auraient pas cru, elle n'était pour eux qu'une larve, une mission. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'un jour, ils lui témoigneraient du respect.

- On fait quoi maintenant Drago ?

- Je vais attendre son réveil. Blaise et toi vous êtes devenu utile et quasi-indispensables pour elle. A moi maintenant de la perturber un petit peu. Vous restez dans l'ombre pour réparer les morceaux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. Elle sera bientôt du côté du maître et plongera dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un avait deviné ce que faisais Harry à Hermione ?**

**Pour m'expliquer : il me fallait bien une raison pour qu'Hermione se tourne vers le mal. Bon les 3 sexy Serpentards qui s'amusent avec elle sont un très bon argument mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Hermione est une Griffondor pur et dur et il faut bien une raison suffisante pour changer cela. Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Ensuite j'ai voulu bien montrer que le comportement des Serpentards étaient TOTALEMENT interéssé alors allait pas imaginer qu'ils vont tout les trois tombé amoureux d'Hermione. On est pas au pays de Candy ici. **

**Hum... maintenant mes deux phrases : **

**1 : Aussi inutile que la fonction Logarithme Népérien (Term S l'horreur).**

**2 : Aussi bien que les vacances qui arrivent. (YES !)**

**Dîtes un grand merci à ma bêta Manelor qui se casse la tête à corriger mes "se" et "ce" qui ne sont jamais à la bonne place et qui rajoute des petites phrases très utiles =). *et qui a une conscience bien sympa***

**A la prochaine les gens !**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Sadiquement votre :**

**Bulle-de-savon**

_(Ce site me fait chier à me niquer ma mise en page, je ne peux même plus centrer les parties du texte que je veux grrrr)_


	8. Brasier et vérité

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bonsoir les gens ! Désolé pour l'attente, ma seule excuse étant d'être lente. d'abord un enorme MERCI ! Vous venez d'exploser mon records de review je suis folle de joie vous avez pas idée. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait super super plaisir. Merci à Cissaspae, Manelor, Hamataroo, Mlle Ganou, Gwen Malory, ladymalfoy_94, Carole, Chloe Davis, SombralRose et Marilyn. Tout ces noms ça me donne le tournis (de plaisir). Je vous laisse avec la suite et marilyn si tu es là je vais répondre à ta review.

Pour Marilyn : Déjà je ne suis pas vexé par ta review, bon un peu mais ça c'est la réaction première face à ma première critique mais je suis contente d'en avoir une. Après tout, ça aide à progresser. Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris le problème c'est que tu penses que les agressions sexuelles d'Harry c'est une solution de facilité dans mon histoire. Oui c'est vrai qu'on peut le voir comme ça et je te remercie de me le dire . Mais je le vois pas comme ça. Parce que de la façon dont j'ai imaginé l'histoire, son problème avec Harry n'influence pas Hermione plus que ça. Parce que malgré tout c'est son ami et elle va s'accrocher à cela. C'est prévu depuis le début que c'est les Serpentards qui vont influencer Hermione et rien qu'eux. Alors pourquoi faire faire ça à Harry ? Parce que il faut bien quelqu'un sur qui elle pourra tester ses "pouvoirs" du à son changement de personnalité. Il me fallait juste une personne qu'elle puisse faire souffrir. (elle va pas le tuer c'est le rôle de Voldemort bien sûr) J'espère avoir répondu assez clairement à ce que tu pensais. D'autres critiques ? Je suis preneuse.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**VIII/Brasier et vérité.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis, à mon réveil le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon. On devait être en fin d'après-midi. J'avais loupé tous mes cours. Peut-être cela avait simplement été le contrecoup d'une journée bien trop chargée en émotions ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Quelle chochotte ! Vous savez ce qui saute aux yeux d'une Gryffondor lorsqu'elle se réveille dans la chambre d'un Serpentard ? Non pas la statue de dieu grecque vivante qui se balade à moitié nu devant elle, mais la couleur verte des draps et des rideaux. Réaction stupide. A la décharge de la pauvre fille que j'étais, je n'étais pas habituée à me réveiller ailleurs que dans mon dortoir. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser où j'étais, pourquoi je n'étais pas dans la tour Griffondor, et qui était la personne en face de moi. Mon brillant cerveau déduisit du fait que l'apollon soit Drago Malfoy que je devais être dans son dortoir et me fis penser à Théo et donc me rappela la raison de ma présence ici. Pourquoi je me mettais dans des situations pareilles ?

- Parce que tu crains, me répondis sagement le propriétaire de la pièce.

- Je ne te permets pas de lire dans mes pensés Malfoy ! répliquais-je indigné par son impolitesse

- Pas besoin tu penses à voix haute. Granger !

Il cracha mon nom comme un enfant recrache ces légumes. Suis-je écœurante à se point ? Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un fauteuil, comme si ma présence n'était rien, mettant les pieds sur son bureau. Cette position décontractée avant pour avantage de mettre en valeur les muscles de son torse. Je l'avoue, j'étais hypnotisé. Il était beau, magnifique, Serpentard. Et il le savait pertinemment.

- Le spectacle te plait Granger ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? lui répondis-je fatiguée par tant de suffisance.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible. Te voir l'admettre augmente juste mon plaisir.

- Ravis de participer à l'agrandissement de ton égo déjà surdimensionné.

Pourquoi lui répondais-je comme cela ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais donc ? J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Ces derniers jours étaient trop pour moi. Je voulais retrouver une vie normale. Sans Serpentard. Je traînais trop avec eux pour mon propre bien. Je le savais. Mais pourtant je ne voulais pas arrêter. C'était si nouveau, si différent.

- Tu traînes trop avec nous Granger. Tu changes, me fis remarquer le blond platine.

- Oui et bien je vais partir, ça m'éviteras de changer encore plus ! Parce que je doute que le changement soit si bien que ça.

Je me ruais vers la sortie mais encore une fois il me stoppa aisément encore une fois. Juste par ces mots. Pourquoi m'arrêtais-je à chaque fois ? Aimais-je à ce point l'écouter ? Entendre toutes les choses horribles qu'il pouvait me dire ? Que cherchais-je en restant là ? Il ne m'apporterait aucune vérité susceptible de changer ma vie. Il n'était qu'un fils de mangemort prétentieux et sans importance. Et pourtant ces mots m'arrêtèrent encore une fois.

- Pourtant tu aimes ce changement pas vrai ? me susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude et envoûtante.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ça te plait. Tu aimes la compagnie de Blaise et Théo. Tu ne t'es jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'aujourd'hui. En même temps ça se comprend. Vous êtes d'un ennuie mortel vous les Gryffondors.

- Ennuyeux ? Ennuyeux ?! Si tu vivais juste une des choses que nous vivions tu mourrais de peur ! Tu partirais pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère et…

- Oh mais la lionne se réveille, me coupa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te parle pas de tes petites aventures stupides.

Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers moi, marchant d'une démarche féline qui faisait rouler ses muscles. Oui je l'admirais. Je contemplais comme une imbécile les muscles fins de son torse, le creux de son aine que dévoilait son pantalon tombant lâchement sur ses hanches. Je savais qu'il voyait que j'étais troublé, mais je m'en foutais, moi tout ce que je voulais c'est que son pantalon glisse encore un peu. Je voulais en voir plus. Quel honte. Il souriait, il se moquait de moi. Je voudrais pourvoir le défier de continuer à me regarder ainsi, je voudrais le faire baver d'envie moi aussi. Mais je n'étais rien, je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

- Tu vois. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment. L'as-tu déjà vécu dans ta stupide tour rouge et or ? Non. Ils ne te feront jamais ressentir cela. Tu ne seras jamais totalement vivante avec eux. Tu le sais ça aussi.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, bégayais-je.

Un rire. Cruel, calculateur, froid. Il ne savait même pas rire. C'était-il une seule fois amusé dans un autre contexte que la souffrance de son vis-à-vis ? J'en doutais. Il était si proche maintenant, je pouvais sentir son odeur. Il sentait bon. J'étais vraiment pathétique. Pire qu'une femelle en chaleur prise dans le piège du mal dominateur bourré de phéromone. Ensorcelé par son odeur, excitée par son corps, paralysée par ses mots.

- Je raconte n'importe quoi ? Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis. Tu t'ennui avec tes gentil petits lions. Tu ne t'es jamais figée en pleine course pour les admirer comme tu m'admires. Aucun de ces bouffons ne te fera vivre ce que t'as fait vivre Blaise.

- Pardon ?! Tu…tu sais ?

- Oh je t'en pris. Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Tu as aimé ça aux faîtes ? Bien sûr que tu as aimé. Blaise est très doué de ces mains.

Je grimaçais de dégoût aux images que ces paroles faisaient naître en moi. Que pouvait bien faire ces deux là ensemble ? Mon cerveau refusait d'intégrer pareil chose. C'était tellement malsain. Mais c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient tous. Malsain. Ils se propageaient comme un poison, putréfiaient toutes les bonnes âmes à portés de main. Un rire à nouveau. L'amusais-je à se point ? Je me sentais tellement faible. Il devait se sentir si puissant.

- Voyons que vas-tu imaginer ? Je ne pensais pas que la petite Granger pouvait avoir de pareilles pensées. Non je ne fais rien de sexuelle avec Blaise… quoi que rien, est un bien grand mot. Disons, que tu imagines des choses trop extrêmes.

- Vous êtes dégueulasses, crachais-je.

- Dégueulasse ? A tu la moindre idée à quel point ça peut exciter certaines filles de voir deux beaux mecs comme nous se toucher ? Non bien sûr tu es bien trop prude pour ça.

Il se trompait. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer. Les muscles contre les muscles. La puissance à la place de la douceur. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus viril. Je pouvais parfaitement voir l'excitation qui découle de se genre de scène. Mais il valait mieux pour ma santé mentale de me dire que c'était malsain. Mais je voyais malgré moi. Il avait dis qu'ils ne faisaient que de se toucher. Je pouvais faire avec ça. Mais imaginer Malfoy soumis me fis sourire. N'y tenant plus j'éclatais de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? me demanda la fouine.

- Je t'imaginais en costume de fouine soumis à Blaise, déclarais-je péniblement toujours secoué par un rire monstrueux.

- Et c'est nous les dégueulasses ?

Mon rire cessa brusquement, arrêté net comme si on avait coupé le son. Mes yeux voyaient une chose que je ne croyais pas possible. Drago Malfoy souriait. Pas de son sourire pervers. Un vrai sourire, les yeux brillants d'amusements. Etait-il finalement humain ? Toute ma vision de lui était-elle fausse ? Ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand lui parlais-je ? Depuis quand rigolais-je avec un Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qui avait tellement changé ? Je devais fermer les yeux et oublier. Oublier le sourire que je venais de voir, oublier que je riais pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Oublier l'étreinte si réconfortante de Théo. Oublier cette soirée avec Blaise dans la salle-sur-demande. Oublier la puissance que j'avais ressentie ce soir là avec Malfoy. Cela n'était pas réel. Cela n'avait jamais existé.

Quand je rouvrirais les yeux je serais dans la tour Gryffondor, sur le canapé avec Ron et Harry. Mes amis, mes frères. Comment avais-je pus oublier les moments passé avec eux ? Ces soirées au coin du feu à rire de rien, à se serrer dans les bras juste pour se sentir bien. Je revoyais mes vacances au Terrier. La maison branlante si accueillante, j'entendais la cacophonie perpétuelle qui faisait vivre la maison, je sentais la délicieuse odeur de cuisine. Toutes ses têtes rousses autour de moi et la tête brune d'Harry. Je revoyais leur sourire, la douce chaleur que ces moments faisaient naître dans mon cœur. Ils étaient ma famille. C'était avec Harry et Ron que j'avais vécu les pires moments de ma vie. Je revoyais mes larmes, l'attaque du trôle, la partie d'échec, le rideau de flamme, le basilique dans mon miroir, les détraqueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch, les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers, les engueulades avec Ron, la maison de Sirius, le département des mystères, la mort de Sirius, Voldemort. Mais c'est aussi avec eux que j'avais vécu les meilleures années de ma vie. Il m'avait fait découvrir l'amitié, m'avait vu autrement que la miss-je-sais-tout. Je ne pouvais effacer nos noëls ensembles, les lettres qu'on s'envoyait, nos vacances ensembles, tous ses rires entre nous, les silences paisibles, l'AD, les conneries de Ron, les sourires d'Harry. Comment oublier tout cela ?

Que faisais-je là dans la chambre d'un Serpentard. Je n'étais pas à ma place. J'étais une traîtresse, je trahissais ma famille, ma maison, mes amis. Ce qui m'arrivait n'était rien. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry. Je devais faire avec. Il était de mon devoir de l'aider de toutes les manières possibles. Un seul acte ne devrait pas me faire oublier toutes ses années d'amitié. Je devais retourner dans le droit chemin. Me séparer des verts et argents. Oublier que leur présence pouvait être agréable. Cette prise de conscience eu un drôle d'effet. Je me sentais calme. Je ressentais chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps, je me métrisais totalement, je sortais de mon état anesthésié. J'étais vivante. L'idée qu'un Serpentard ais put me contrôler, me rendre faible était risible. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Juste se calme au fond de moi. J'ouvris les yeux. Je m'attendais presque à vraiment être dans ma maison. Mais non. J'étais toujours dans le dortoir de Malfoy, face à son propriétaire qui me regardait comme si j'étais une folle échappé d'un asile.

- Tu as tout faux. Tous tes mots, tous ce que tu m'as dis n'est que mensonge, lui dis-je calmement. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais arrête. J'ai été assez bête pour t'écouter mais c'est finit. Je ne sais pas quel est ton but mais tu ne réussiras pas, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Oublie-moi Malfoy. Vas chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour te sentir puissant. Parce que c'est ce que tu cherches au fond. Tu me fais me sentir plus bas que terre pour oublier à quel point tu es minable toi-même. C'est finit. Je ne suis pas ton joué. Tu ne m'apportes rien, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- C'est bien Granger. Mais tu te trompes…encore.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tes paroles ne valent rien, tu ne vaux rien. Ne m'approche plus.

- Bien, pars alors. Mais écoute une dernière chose. Je sais que tu te souviens de se jour où je t'ai permis de lancer un _Incendio_…

- Je me débrouillerais sans tes sors de magie noire Malfoy, le coupais-je.

- Stupide Gryffondor. Tu crois vraiment que je t'ais donné plus de puissance ? Réveille-toi. Seul un sorcier comme mon seigneur peut réussir à faire cela. Non moi j'ai seulement enlevé un peut des barrières qui retiennent ta magie. Barrières formées par Dumbledore.

- Tu mens, soufflais-je.

Mais ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun mensonge. Il ne cachait jamais sa vraie nature mais je savais qu'il pouvait mentir comme il respirait. Mentait-il ? Etait-il sincère ? Qui pouvait me fournir la réponse à pars lui ? Je voulais qu'il m'explique, avoir la preuve évidente qu'il mentait. Mais il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

- Pars maintenant Granger. C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne plus t'approcher. Alors dégage, cracha-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Son ton était polaire, plus froid que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu venant de lui. Cela me blessait-il ? Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je quittais la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son port aristocratique et à sa chute de rein avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. J'étais énervé. Comment arrivais-je à passer de la peur, au calme pour finir à l'énervement ? Quel plait l'adolescence. Il faisait sombre maintenant. Quelle heure était-il ? Je devais retourner dans mes appartements avant le couvre feu. C'est ce que je devais faire, je devais respecter les règles et être parfaite. Je n'en avais pas envie. Pas se soir. Il faisait froid, je n'avais pas de cape. Peut importe. J'avais besoin de respirer. Dehors tout était calme… sombre et gelé aussi. La neige craquait sous mes pieds. Mes pas s'imprimaient dans tout se blanc laissant une trace de mon passage. Que resterait-il de cela quand la chaleur reviendrait ? Que reste-t-il de cette Hermione là ?

Je m'effondrais dans la neige, faisant fit de l'humidité qui imprégna mes vêtements, me moquant bien de la douleur que le froid pouvait me causer. Dumbledore retenait-il vraiment ma magie ? Des spasmes secouaient mon corps, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais mon corps le faisait pour moi. J'étais traverser de part en part par des éperons de douleurs, ma gorge hurlait en silence, elle me brulait tout comme mes mains plongées dans la neige. Mes sentiments me déchiraient, secouaient mon corps comme une mer déchainée. Pourquoi ce sentiment de trahison faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil alors que je n'avais pas de preuve ? Mon corps me trahissait, j'en avais perdu le control. Je me regardais de l'extérieur comme hors de mon corps. Je savais exactement la tête que j'avais, je voyais la souffrance déformer mon visage, la grimace de douleur hideuse qui tordait ma bouche, mes yeux révulsés incapables de pleurer. Je savais que j'étais observé, que quelqu'un assistait à mon moment d'extrême faiblesse pathétique. Je savais que c'était Théodore. Dans un flash je vis ma tentative pour tenir tête à Malfoy. Je voulais être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être inférieure aux autres. Et même si Nott avait été gentil avec moi, il ne devait pas être un ami pour moi. Il n'était qu'un Serpentard. Comme Malfoy. Et je ne les laisserais pas me manipuler aussi aisément.

- Que veux-tu Nott ? N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre ? crachais-je sans me tourner vers lui en restant dans ma position initiale.

- Je m'inquiétais un peu de te savoir seule avec Drago. J'ai eu quelque aperçu de l'état dans lequel tu ressortais à chaque fois.

- Et tu es venu constater qu'effectivement je n'allais pas bien. Pour tout rapporter à ton cher Malfoy comme un brave toutou bien élevé.

- Que veux-tu ? Je dois être comme toi et me laissais faire comme un vulgaire sous-fifre. On a au moins un point commun.

A ce moment là j'ai hurlé de rage. Et ce cris a explosé dans la nuit comme une bombe, les chouettes se sont agités dans la nuit, des loups ont hurlé comme pour répondre à mon appel. Mais moi je ne savais pas que c'était de moi que venait se cris. Je ne voyais que Théo à travers un voile rouge, ma rage aveuglante obstruant toute autre sensation. Je n'avais pas conscience de m'être jetée sur lui, je ne voyais pas mes mains serrer son coup tandis que je le clouais au sol sous mon poids. Ce n'était plus Théo que mes mains essayaient de tuer, je ne voyais pas son beau visage. Non ce que je voyais c'était Drago Malfoy, Harry, Voldemort, tout les gens qui m'avaient fait souffrir, toutes les choses qu'on me cachait, tous les secrets que personne ne voulait me confier, toutes les larmes que j'avais versé. Je voulais effacer tout cela. Les faires explosés grâce à la pression de mes mains. Mais je n'étais pas assez forte et la personne sous moi ne me laisserait pas la tuer pour que je me sente mieux. En un rien de temps c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé allongé dans la neige tandis qu'une gifle faisait exploser ma tête en millier d'étoiles. Mon sang tambourinait à mes oreilles, j'avais un gout métallique sur la langue, je m'étais fendu la lèvre. Je voyais se rouge carmin tacher la neige, je trouvais ça beau.

- C'est bon ta crise de folie est passé ? me demanda Théo avec dans la voix une note grave que je n'avais jamais entendu. Théo était-il une menace lui aussi ?

- Dégage Théo, soupirais-je soudain fatiguée. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez vous tous mais j'en ai assez. Vous me fatiguez tous, vous ne pouvez pas juste m'oublier ? Malfoy passe son temps à me mentir et toi et Blaise vous me murmurez de belles paroles qui elles aussi sont sans doute fausses. Vous ne pensez sûrement rien de tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Alors arrêtez de me faire croire que vous pouvez m'aider à régler mes problèmes, arrêtez de me faire croire que vous voulez être mes amis. Je hais Malfoy et tout ce qu'il représente. Donc je vous hais vous aussi. C'est un raisonnement parfaitement logique.

- Tu veux te faire croire ça. La vérité c'est que tu nous apprécie un peu trop et que tu as peur de finir par nous aimer tout cours.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans la profondeur bleue des siens et sentis mes joues virer aux rouges écarlates. Il était tellement proche de moi. Durant notre petit échange j'avais gardé la tête tournée et maintenant nos nez se touchaient presque. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, l'odeur de chocolat qui s'en dégageait. Théo a un faible pour les desserts, il est aujourd'hui ma sucrerie préférée. Ce soir là couchée dans la neige, sans cape, je n'avais pas froid. Au contraire je me sentais brulante. Etait-ce du au fait de sentir son corps contre le mien ? De deviner le torse ferme pressé contre ma poitrine ? De ne pouvoir m'empêcher d'imaginer la taille de la masculinité pressé contre mon bassin ? Quel effet cela ferait-il s'il était dressé contre moi ? Etait-ce la position dans laquelle nous étions qui m'excitait autant ? Je sentais ses mains maintenir les miennes au-dessus de ma tête, sans doute pour me métriser après mon accès de rage. J'imaginais parfaitement l'image que ça donnait de l'extérieur. Etait-ce tout cela qui faisait augmenter ma chaleur corporelle ou simplement son visage si près du miens et cette lueur dans les yeux de Théo. Non pas une lueur de désir, mais la même étincelle que lors de notre première rencontre. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose de dangereux qu'il cachait à merveille. Bizarrement cela ne me faisait pas peur, cela provoquait des fourmillements dans mon ventre, cela faisait tendre mon corps vers le sien. Je voyais des images sur lesquels je ne m'étais jamais arrêté. Je le voyais en cour, l'air concentré, ses lunettes lui donnant un air diablement sexy, sa cravate mal doué, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Je le voyais dans la grande salle léchant une cuillère de chocolat les yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il provoque tout ça en moi. Mais la vérité c'était qu'à ce moment là, sans le moindre geste, sans la moindre parole, il m'excitait plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? me demanda-t-il vainqueur.

En fait j'avais des milliers de phrases qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Des phrases qui le renverraient là d'où il venait, des mots qui l'éloigneraient de moi. Des phrases qui me feraient plier devant lui, des mots qui m'enverraient au diable. Mais la seule phrase, les seuls mots que je ne voulais vraiment pas prononcer furent les seuls qui franchirent mes lèvres.

- Embrasse-moi, suppliais-je presque.

Il aurait put être surprise ou dégouté. Une réaction normale à laquelle tout le monde s'attendrait. Non, il afficha juste un sourire vainqueur avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Pas de gentils baisés façon Cendrillons, pas de minutes interminables le temps de voir toutes les imperfections du visage avant que les lèvres ne se touchent. Non il me dévora comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, agressant mes lèvres comme pour marquer un territoire, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour lui en donner le total accès. Et ce baisé sauvage était tout ce que je voulais. Le contact de nos deux épidermes était comme un feu ardent, je sentais mes lèvres s'embraser comme si les siennes avaient le pouvoir de faire naître des flammes sur ma peau. Je sentais presque leur brulure tellement elles avaient l'air réel. Et je me consumais tendis qu'il malmenait ma langue de la sienne. Il m'embrassait comme il baiserait quelqu'un. Mais même si j'aurais dut trouver cela vulgaire et dégradant, ça avait juste le don d'éveiller un besoin primaire en moi. Je voulais cet homme qui m'embrassait comme un sauvage. Je voulais qu'il me possède. J'entendais les gémissements étouffés que je poussais, je n'étais plus qu'une jument prête pour la saillis. Que sortirait-il de ma bouche si je le laissais jouir de mon corps ? Quel effet cela ferait-il ? J'étais déjà réduite à l'état de cendre brulante par un baiser, que donnerait le reste ? Les battements de mon cœur étaient assourdissants, je sentais le sien battre presque calmement contre ma poitrine. On était tellement serré que j'avais l'impression d'avoir deux cœurs en moi. A l'évidence j'en aurais bien besoin de deux, le mien risquait de lâcher par excès de plaisir et manque d'oxygène. Et brusquement tout s'arrêta. Il lâcha mes lèvres aussi brutalement que lorsqu'il s'en était emparé. Du feu qui me ravageait la seconde précédente ne restait plus que des étincelles électriques dus au contact de ses mains sur les miennes. J'haletais comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant à retrouver mon air qui semblait vouloir rester coincé dans ma gorge sans jamais atteindre mes poumons. Théo au dessus de moi était beaucoup plus calme, les lèvres rougis et gonflés par l'enfer dans lequel il nous avait plongés. Car si ce n'était pas le goût de l'enfer qu'était-ce ? Si c'était un péché je voulais pécher toute ma vie. Que le Seigneur me pardonne mais à l'évidence il n'avait jamais gouté aux lèvres du Serpentard.

- Satisfaite ? murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

- Oui.

- Tu sais. Drago ne t'as pas menti. Dumbledore bride tes pouvoirs. La première fois qu'il t'a rendue visite il t'as lancé un sort en disant qu'il voulait vérifier ton potentiel magique. La vérité est qu'il le connaissait déjà et qu'il te voulait moins puissante pour être plus utile à Potter. Sans cela il ne t'aurait jamais touché, ta magie t'aurait défendu. Ta magie est bridée Hermione. Et c'est Dumbledore qui veut ça.

Comment pouvait-il m'embrasser pour ensuite me dire ça ? Pourquoi me faisait-il mal comme ça ? Je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison. Tout ce qu'il disait c'était passé. Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et qu'il me fasse oublier. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais je n'oubliais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta là allongé dans le froid et la nuit. Je savais juste que le brasier dans lequel me plongeait ses baisés ne me firent pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit. Rien ne me les fit oublier. Et cela, c'est dommage pour le camp de la lumière. Il aurait mieux valu pour eux que je ne le sache jamais.

* * *

**Vous aimez ? J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas la fin un peu brutal. Parce que moi si. Mais bon la brutalité c'est l'univers des Serpentard.**

**J'accepte les critiques et les compliments. Les reviews en général quoi.**

**Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publis la suite... je viens juste de terminer d'écrire ce chapitre alors vous imaginez bien que la suite est pas écrite.**

**Les propositions :**

**1- Moi aussi je veux Théo au dessus de moi.**

**2- Aussi nul que de coucher avec Neville Longdubat.**

**Bonne semaine à vous tous**

**Si vous trouvez qu'il ya trop de fautes d'ortographes c'est parce que je n'ai pas passé le chapitre à ma bêta (la vilaine !).**

**Bisoux**

**Anelor et Bulle-de-Savon**


	9. Révélation et deal

**The Evil's Taste**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** JOYEUX NOEL LES GENS !!! _(et oui elle est contente de publier aujourd'hui) _Bulle-de-savon se remet un peu en question du au fait que mon niveau de review à diminué de moitié. Alors si vous lisez celà dite moi si c'est à cause de ma lenteur de publication ou parce que mon histoire traîne trop, ou que c'est tout simplement ennuyeux. Dîtes ce que vous pensez je le prendrais pas mal. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous vous reposez bien _(elle en tout cas elle glande)._ Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices et ma merveilleuse bêta Manelor, je vous aime fort. Bonnne lecture et Joyeuse fête.

* * *

**IX/Révélation et deal.**

Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs bondés. Les élèves me regardaient bizarrement, chuchotant à mon passage. Ma présence ici n'était pas normale. J'avais cours à cette heure-ci. Moi, la préfète-en-chef qui trainait dans les couloirs au moment des cours, ça avait de quoi faire jaser. Oui je séchais, mais je ne pouvais pas aller étudier. Ma tête était trop pleine de questions. Il me fallait absolument les réponses. Hier soir j'étais rentrée frigorifiée, plus perturbée que jamais par les mots et les lèvres de Théo. Je voulais juste me réchauffer devant la cheminée et puis aller me coucher. Malheureusement Harry m'attendait. J'avais oublié qu'il voulait me voir. Dans ma panique je n'étais pas arrivée à trouver d'excuses valables à mon absence. Mes lèvres gonflées n'avaient rien arrangées à mes piètres mensonges. Pourtant j'aurais voulu me faire pardonner. Je voulais m'accrocher à mes idées de la journée. Harry était mon ami, je devais jute l'aider et fermer ma gueule. Je voulais supporter en silence ces assauts. J'ai essayé de ressentir du plaisir à le voir si excité par mon changement d'apparence. Mais tout cela me dégoutait, seulement, terriblement. Il n'y avait et il n'y aura jamais aucun plaisir, aucun orgueil à trouver dans le fait d'être le joué sexuel d'un ami. Ma relation avec Harry était proche de l'inceste. J'avais envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Comme supportait-il, lui, de poser ses mains sur moi ?

Je dus ralentir ma course, ma cheville me suppliant d'arrêter de la faire souffrir encore plus. Mes côtes aussi me malmenaient. Peut-être en avais-je une cassé ? Harry avait le pied dur. Les bleus sur ma peau étaient là pour me rappeler qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je sois à l'heure aux rendez-vous qu'il me donnerait dorénavant. Toute sa violence me faisait trembler. D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi était-ce sur moi qu'il la déversait ? Pourquoi devais-je être le réceptacle de toute sa haine ? Sa pute, son martyre, son punching-ball.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ruminant encore et toujours de mauvaises pensées. Il fallait qu'il m'explique, qu'il me rassure. Il fallait qu'il me maintienne dans le camp de la lumière. Je me sentais dériver, il allait me ramener à bon port. Il allait m'aider, j'en étais sûr. Il allait rendre ma vie belle à nouveau. Même mort je savais qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout changer. La preuve, il nous maintenait toujours en sécurité à Poudlard. Notre école était une bulle hors du temps dans ce monde de chaos et c'était grâce à lui. S'il pouvait nous maintenir un tant soit peu en dehors de la guerre il pourra stopper le changement que je sentais si vaguement opérer en moi. Il devait me sauver de ce que je sentais arriver.

Une fois parvenue devant la statue de son bureau je donnai rapidement le mot de passe et la laissa me monter jusqu'à la porte. Cette fois-ci je frappais sans hésitation et rentrais dans la pièce sans attendre l'accord de la directrice.

- Miss Granger ?! s'exclama-t-elle surprise de me voir. Par Merlin, vous devriez être en cours ! Je ne tolérerais pas un tel comportement venant d'une élève de ma maison !

- Oui je le sais excusez-moi. Mais il faut vraiment que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. C'est urgent ! plaidais-je maladroitement.

- Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre la fin des cours ?

- Non il faut absolument que je lui parle maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à se soir. Je rattraperais mes cours, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour cela.

Elle me fixa quelques minutes dans un grand silence pénible. Allait-elle me demander ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ? Comment réagirait-elle si je lui disais que mon meilleur ami me violait ? Je l'imaginais les mains écrasées sur sa bouche pour contenir une exclamation d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés me fixant comme si je n'étais pas réel. Mais peut-être n'en serait-il rien. Peut-être était-elle au courant aussi. Je ne faisais plus confiance à personne. Même pas à ma directrice de maison. Ma situation devenait intenable.

- Bon d'accord, accepta-t-elle me tirant de mes réflexions. Je vous laisse avec lui. Mais ne tardez pas trop Miss Granger.

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Je voulais la pousser dehors, lui hurler de se dépêcher. Mais j'attendis en silence, raide, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de moi, essayant d'ignorer son regard inquisiteur qui me fixait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait encore ? Que j'avoue tout comme si j'avais commis un meurtre ? Que je me mette à pleurer ? La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, j'entendis le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier et comptai le nombre de marches qu'elle descendait. Ce fut seulement une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle était arrivée en bas, qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre, que je me dirigeais vers le plus grand des tableaux.

- Bonjour professeur, murmurais-je doucement.

- Miss Granger, me répondit-il avec le sourire. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Il était toujours le même que dans mon souvenir. Avec son sourire bienveillant, ses yeux malicieux qui me transperçaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, sa barbe et ses cheveux de neige, sa robe de sorcier aux motifs célestes. Ce Père Noël pouvait-il vraiment avoir fait tout ce qu'on me disait ? Avait-il vraiment dit à Harry de se servir de mon corps ? Avait-il bridé mes pouvoirs ? Contrôlait-il ma vie ? Il avait toujours été un grand-père pour nous tous. Il ne pouvait pas véritablement être l'auteur de tout cela.

- J'ai des questions. Il me faut des réponses et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me les donner, lui répondis-je au bout d'un temps.

- J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à répondre aux soucis de mes élèves. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à se point ?

Son attitude bienveillante m'agaçait. Je ne voulais pas de sa politesse, ni de sa gentillesse si elles ne cachaient que des mensonges. Pour une fois je voulais la vérité toute nue. Même si elle était laide. Même si elle faisait mal. Ce monde ne m'épargnait pas. Pourquoi en serait-il différent avec lui ? Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il connaissait tout les secrets de l'univers. Savait-il ce que je vivais ? Connaissait-il la souffrance psychologique et physique que je ressentais ? Je ne savais pas quels mots mettre sur ma douleur. Quels seraient les bons pour exprimer toute ma détresse ? Il y avait trop de choses en moi. Tout cela devait sortir.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je doucement incapable de parler fort. Pourquoi avoir dit à Harry de me faire toutes ces choses ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir le cœur assez dur pour me faire subir ça ? Vous lui permettez de me violer. Il détruit ma vie et vous le laissez faire. Pourquoi ?

- Nous vivons une période de trouble Miss Granger, commença-t-il sur le ton du parent faisant la leçon à un enfant récalcitrant. Nous devons tous donner de notre personne pour que le bien triomphe. Vous savez que sans Harry nous ne gagnerons pas. Si Harry perd nous mourrons tous. Plus personne ne pourra arrêter Voldemort. Je sais que vous êtes une personne très généreuse. Alors était-ce trop vous demander, était-ce trop espérer que de vous permettre de le soulager un tant soit peut ? Nous souffrons tous Miss Granger. Harry plus que n'importe qui. Ne vous montrez pas égoïste, c'est de votre devoir de l'aider.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me dise des choses pareilles. Comment était-ce possible ? Pensait-il ce qu'il disait ? Je voulais vomir. Le camp de la lumière pouvait-il être ainsi ? Tout cela me dégoutait. Je me sentais révoltée à l'intérieur. Mais tellement faible. Je tremblais. Etais-je vraiment égoïste ? Avait-il raison, ne pensais-je vraiment qu'à moi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Il avait tord.

- Mais je veux l'aider, tentais-je de me justifier. Mais pas comme ça. Non pas comme ça ! Ça c'est mal ! C'est une chose que ferait un mangemort. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il devient ? Il me bat en plus de s'amuser avec mon corps ! Il me frappe jusqu'à ce que j'en saigne ! Il est violent, pervers et sadique ! C'est cela que vous voulez comme héro ?! Il devient un monstre, au même niveau que Voldemort, et je suis sa première victime ! Vous me faîtes rire avec vos paroles pour me faire culpabiliser ! Harry n'est pas un martyre ! Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il souffre. Il se prend pour le centre du monde. Comment peut-il souffrir de la mort de personnes qu'il n'a jamais connu ? Il amplifie chaque sentiment qu'il ressent pour qu'on le prenne en pitié. Je comprends sa souffrance dû à la mort de Cédric et de Sirius. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu des personnes qu'il aime ! Combien d'élèves ici ont perdus leurs parents dans cette guerre ? Mes parents ne savent même plus que j'existe ! Harry me blesse physiquement et moralement et je devrais le plaindre ? Il me viole dans l'enceinte même de votre château ! C'est cela la belle paix que vous voulez pour vos élèves ?

Les mots sortaient tous seuls. J'avais l'impression de voir Harry sous un nouveau jour. D'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois sur ce qu'il était. Comme si la vision de Rogue s'était infiltrée dans ma tête. Je voyais le gamin pourris gâté que lui voyait. Je n'étais pas là pour cela. Je n'étais pas là pour le haïr mais pour qu'on me soutienne de continuer ma vie comme avant. Pourquoi tout dérapait ? Et Dumbledore qui me regardait sans rien dire. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Comme s'il n'avait rien à dire pour se justifier. Et puis son regard changea. Il était fâché par ma réaction. Déçu peut-être.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas supporter un peu de souffrir pour que les gens vivent ? me reprocha-t-il. Je ne vous pensais pas si égoïste Hermione. Il ne vous viole pas. D'après ce que je sais vous avez accepté sa demande. Vous êtes consentante.

Un spasme me secoua, je dus me plier en deux pour éviter de vomir. La nausée remuait mes tripes. Il me dégoutait. Il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour moi, aucun regret quant à son geste. Je voulais le faire souffrir autant que je souffrais. Lui montrer l'horreur de ce que je vivais. Je voulais qu'il me rassure et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était me briser un peu plus.

- Il ne me viole pas ?! explosais-je. Consentante ?! Ça se voit que personne n'a jamais enfoncé sa bite dans votre cul jusqu'à se que vos chaires se déchirent ! Personne ne vous a jamais forcé à le sucer jusqu'à l'étouffement ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvé attaché à un lit pendant que votre meilleure amie vous brûler le corps ! Vous ne passez pas des journées à préparer des potions pour éviter que votre intimité saigne ! J'ai perdu mes amis ! La précieuse aide que vous me demandez de lui fournir est entrain de me détruire !

- Dîtes-vous qu'Harry est plus important que votre vie, me répondit-il implacable. Dîtes-vous que tout cela est pour le plus grand bien.

- Et c'est aussi pour le plus grand bien que vous avez bridé mes pouvoirs ?

Un instant je lus la surprise sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une question comme celle là. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses mots, son expression suffisait. Il avait vraiment bridé mes pouvoirs. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour encaisser cela. Je pensais qu'il nierait tout. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça. Mon corps ne pouvait plus me tenir et je m'effondrai à genoux devant le tableau. Trop faible encore une fois. Pitoyable. Je n'avais même plus assez de force pour hurler.

- Pourquoi ? pleurnichais-je. Pourquoi brider mes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi me laisser si impuissante dans un monde si dangereux ? Que gagnez-vous à cela ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin que vous soyez puissante, me dit-il comme une évidence. Harry est là pour cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se décourage en voyant que son amie est plus puissante que lui, alors que c'est lui l'enfant de la prophétie. Il n'aurait pas trouvé cela juste. Et il me fallait quelqu'un qui irait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et y apprendrait par cœur tout ces ouvrages. Quoi de plus utile qu'une personne possédant un immense savoir ? Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner des idées, pour lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. Vous êtes là pour ça. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui saurait les choses à faire en cas de situation inhabituelle. Je dois dire que vous remplissez se rôle à merveille. Si je vous avais laissé tous vos pouvoirs, vous n'auriez jamais lu, ni appris tous ces livres. Cela aurait été inné chez vous. Je vous ai façonné tel que vous deviez être pour aider Harry.

Je ne voulais pas entendre tout cela. Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il aurait dut me dire. Ne voyait-il pas que c'était une erreur de me dire cela ? Ne voyait-il pas que toutes ces paroles me conduisaient droit vers les mots des Serpentards ? Il signait ma perte. Le savait-il ? Moi non. Mais c'était le cas.

- Je ne suis qu'une marionnette pour vous. Vous jouez avec ma vie comme un enfant joue avec celle de ces poupées ! J'aurais quand même appris tout ces livres, lui signalais-je. Parce que j'aime lire et étudier. Pourquoi un grand sorcier comme vous n'a pas simplement envisagé cela ?

- Prendre des précautions est mieux que de laisser faire le destin. Mon plan devait être parfait. Et pour l'instant il l'est. Ne gâchez pas tout Hermione.

Ne pas tout gâcher ? Comment osait-il me dire cela ? Lui qui avait participé au gâchis de ma vie. Ce n'était pas moi qui ne pensais qu'à elle dans l'histoire. C'était lui l'égoïste. Lui qui pourrissait la vie des gens pour que son précieux plan fonctionne. Ses méthodes ne valaient pas mieux que celles de Voldemort. Je voyais d'où venait la violence d'Harry. Il était comme son mentor. Froid et cruel, se cachant sous l'apparence du héro de notre monde. Il me le paierait.

- Ne pas tout gâcher ? Je vais me gêner ! Je vais vous montrer à quel point je peux être juste moi aussi. Rendez-moi mes pouvoirs, exigeais-je.

- Hélas vous n'aviez peut-être pas remarqué mais je suis mort mon enfant, me répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

- Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil homme rendu fou par l'âge ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit sur ma vie !

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Pourquoi remuer le passé Miss Granger ?

Pourquoi remuer le passé ? Parce qu'il avait pourris ma vie. Cela n'était-il pas suffisant ? Parce que je voulais reprendre les commandes. Il avait repris son regard bienveillant. Croyait-il gagner si facilement ? Croyait-il que j'allais me plier à sa volonté comme un gentil petit chien ? Il pouvait rêver. Plus personne ne me dirigerait comme il l'avait fait. Je me redressais sur mes jambes, le toisant autant que je le pouvais vu ma taille. Pour avoir assez échangé avec Malfoy ces derniers temps je savais comment me comporter pour l'inquiéter, pour lui faire réaliser qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

- Vous avez dis vous-même que je connaissais tout les livres par cœur. Si je connais le sort qui libérera mes pouvoirs il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une personne pour l'exécuter, dis-je calmement, mes lèvres se tordant dans un sourire mauvais. En faîtes, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous venez juste de me montrer la vois que je devais suivre. Merci professeur.

- Et qui sera cette personne ? apparemment vos relations avec Harry sont plutôt… tendues.

- Dans vos calculs vous avez oublié d'intégrer le fait qu'Harry n'est pas le seul élève puissant de cette école. Je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver la personne qu'il me faut, en vérité, je la connais déjà. Maintenant je m'en vais. Sachez que je vous déteste et que vous venez de briser mes dernières illusions. Sachez que je n'ai plus aucune raison d'aider Harry ni votre précieux camp qui ne m'a apporté que le malheur. J'espère que savoir cela vous fera un tant soit peu regretter vos actes. Il est bien sûr inutile de parler de cela à McGonagall. Un sortilège de silence n'aurait sans doute aucun effet sur un sorcier tel que vous. Mais ne l'oublions pas, vous n'êtes qu'une peinture. Adieu professeur.

A défaut de pouvoir lacérer son portrait, je l'empêchai de parler de notre entretien à qui que se soit et cela grâce à un petit sortilège. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver suivit par la directrice. Ni internée à Saint-mangouste pour folie ou à Azkaban pour traitrise. Mais que faire maintenant ? En l'espace de même pas une heure mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Que faisait-on lorsqu'on devait se reconstruire totalement ? Par où commençait-on ?

Je me fichais des regards interrogateurs que je croisais sur mon chemin, je me moquais de savoir quelle tête je faisais. Je n'en avais rien à faire de louper les cours. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était que Malfoy avait raison. On se servait de moi et une fois que je n'étais plus utile on me jetait. Le bien être de ses élèves ne comptait pas pour Dumbledore, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagner. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Dans cette guerre pouvait-on rester neutre ? Je devais faire une chose pour commencer. Récupérer mes pouvoirs. Pour cela je devais aller voir le blond. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être bien accueillis, probablement qu'il ne voudrait même pas se donner la peine de m'insulter. Mais c'était la seule option que j'avais. A cette heure-ci il ne serait certainement pas dans ses appartements. Sa majesté ne séchait pas les cours. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à l'attendre en priant pour qu'il vienne. Quelle certitude avais-je qu'il irait dans ses appartements ? Aucune. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Bien que ça m'écorche le cerveau de le penser, j'avais besoin de lui.

A croire que la chance me souriait pour une fois. Je n'avais pas attendu bien longtemps que déjà je le voyais apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Je savais que c'était lui. Je le connaissais par cœur. C'était parfaitement normal, ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait être plus proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis. C'était particulièrement vrai dans mon cas. Aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas que je me perde dans la contemplation de son corps, même si je le savais particulièrement attirant, même si j'en avais envie. Cela ne m'aidait pas à lui parler, si bien sûr on considérait que l'on se parlait.

- Que veux-tu Granger ? m'agressa-t-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

- Si je suis là à t'attendre ce n'est certainement pas pour te parler, répliquais-je ironique.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de te parler ?

- Peut-être le fait que tu ne m'as pas encore viré de devant chez toi.

Je devais me forcer à lui parler ainsi. Ce n'était pas ma façon de parler, ce n'était pas moi. Pas encore. Mais je savais que c'était son langage à lui. Je savais qu'il m'écouterait si je montrais un minimum d'assurance. Même si au fond je n'en avais aucune. Je savais que ça marchait. Je le voyais dans son regard qui me portait un minimum d'intérêt. Rien qu'un peu. Je le voyais se battre intérieurement pour ne pas montrer son immense sentiment de victoire.

- Mais entre je t'en pris. Tu es bien sûr toujours la bienvenue.

- Ça va épargne moi tes sarcasmes, crachais-je agacée.

Son appartement étais toujours le même. Refusant de me retrouver encore une fois piégé j'allais directement m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et le fixais de peur de le perdre de vue. Faisant comme si je n'existais pas il se mit à l'aise, enlevant sa veste, dénouant légèrement sa cravate, défaisant un peu sa chemise. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se serve un vers de whisky pur-feu et j'aurais été certaine de voir la copie conforme de son père. Une fois à moitié allongé sur son canapé il daigna enfin me regarder de ses yeux orages. Je pourrai dire tout ce que je voudrais mais il avait des yeux fait pour qu'on les admire. Combien de personne pouvait se venter d'avoir pareil couleur d'iris ? Il ne fallait pas que je commence, il ne fallait pas que je l'admire. Mais par où commencer ? Comment lui demander un service ? Il était mon pire ennemi. Quel honte je me faisais subir à moi-même en venant lui demander de l'aide. Ça allé être comme lui avouer qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Merlin venait moi en aide. Et comme j'aurais dû m'en douter ce n'est pas Merlin qui est venu m'aider mais Malfoy. S'il avait entendu mes pensées il se prenait vraiment pour un Dieu vivant.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, commença-t-il.

- Le contraire m'aurais étonnais.

Il ricana à ma remarque. Manifestement la situation l'amusait. Oui, ma situation devait être tellement drôle pour lui.

- Tu veux que je libère tes pouvoirs. Tu as enfin admis que j'avais raison.

- Tu n'as pas raison, répliquais-je. Je n'admettrais jamais cela. Mais oui je veux que tu enlèves les barrières qui retiennent mes pouvoirs.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? me demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Je n'y gagne rien bien au contraire. Je ne ferais que fournir quelqu'un de plus puissant à la lumière. Tu sais très bien Granger que je ne suis pas de se côté-là. Quel avantage ai-je à trahir ainsi mon camp ?

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les sous-fifres de Dumbledore. Alors la lumière ne gagne strictement rien. Et puis tu auras la satisfaction de me voir envoyer valser Harry la prochaine fois qu'il essaiera de s'approcher de moi.

Je l'avoue c'était bien mon seul argument. Ma demande ne profitait bien sûr qu'à moi. Je le savais et il le savait. Mais je savais aussi qu'il arriverait très bien à tourner la situation à son avantage. Malfoy est très doué pour ça.

- Cela je pourrais le faire aisément moi-même. Et qui te dis que de te voir dans des positions coïtales avec Potter ne m'amuse pas ?

- Tu es écœurant.

- Oui je sais, me répondit-il fièrement. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas Potter comme cela. Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à connaître l'existence de la salle-sur-demande. Alors oui je vous ai observé. J'avoue que Potter ne sais donner aucun plaisir aux femmes. Et pas la peine de m'insulter. Je le sais, je suis une ordure pour toi. Mais Potter n'est pas vraiment mieux d'après ce que j'ai vu. Alors encore une fois je me le demande et je te le demande : qu'est-ce que je gagne à libérer tes pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne à te rendre service ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'avais rien à répondre. A voir sa tête il attendait simplement que j'avoue que je n'en savais rien pour me proposer un truc sordide. A choisir un mal le quel serait le pire ? Harry ou Malfoy ? Mon ancien ami ou mon ennemi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? soufflais-je vaincu.

- Tu passes chaque soirée en ma compagnie, ici.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! hurlais-je. J'en ai déjà un qui me culbute si tu crois que je vais échanger tu te trompes ! Je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à coucher avec toi plutôt qu'avec Harry.

- Comme tu y vas. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne touche pas à cela.

- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Ça, ce sont mes affaires. Soit tu acceptes le marché soit tu continue de jouer la prostitué de Potter. D'après ce que j'ai entendu il avait envie de t'organiser une petite sauterie avec ces amis. Tu dois être heureuse il parait que tu étais amoureuse de Weasley.

Que devais-je faire ? Il disait ne jamais me toucher mais que valait la parole d'un Malfoy ? Et puis si j'acceptais, même s'il essayait de me toucher, j'aurais tout mes pouvoirs, je pourrais me défendre. Alors que je ne ferais jamais le poids face à Harry sans toute ma puissance.

- Alors que décides-tu ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, ironisa-t-il pour la forme.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Merveilleux.

Trop vite pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait, il pointa sa baguette vers moi et lança un sortilège informulé. Mon corps fourmillait bizarrement, comme sous les baisés de Théo ou sous les doigts de Blaise. J'aimais cette sensation. Je me sentais comme libérer d'entraves invisibles. J'étais enfin libre. Sur mes lèvres je sentis naître un sourire de victoire. Devant moi Malfoy exultait presque.

- Je t'attends se soir à vingt heure. Ne sois pas en retard. Et essaye d'être présentable.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il me dit avant que je ne me retrouve hors de ses appartements. Présentable. Pour qui il se prenait ? J'allais lui en faire baver. Finalement peut-être que ces rendez-vous allez être plaisant. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que plus jamais je ne laisserais Harry me toucher. La suite je ne la connaissais pas. Si j'avais sût ce que ces soirées allaient faire de moi, aurais-je reculé ?

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**

**Pas trop ennuyeux ? Que penez-vous de Dumbledore. Je voulais pas le faire méchant parce que je ne pense pas ça crédible, mais je voulais montrer qu'il était près à tout pour gagner.**

**Normalement maintenant ça va avancer plus vite.**

**Pitié des reviews !! **

**JOYEUSE FETES A TOUS !**

**Noyeux Joel et Bonne Année 2010.**

**Bisous les gens on vous aime.**

**Manelor et Bulle-de-savon.**


	10. Nouveau pouvoir et comportements bizars

**The Evil's Taste **

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Oui vous pouvez me tuer si vous voulez et oui vous pouvez refermer cette page en admettant que vous l'ayez ouverte. Je sais que ça fait vraiment très très très longtemps... Mon excuse est toujours la même en y rajoutant quelque problème personel qui ne me motive pas à écrire. Je ne ralerais pas si je n'ai pas de review vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier ça serait tout à fait normal. Je suis également désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews... je pensais le faire plus tard et vu comment j'ai tardé je me suis dis que ça faisait maintenant beaucoup trop tard. Donc je vous remercie toutes car elles m'ont fait super plaisir... Je remercie mes lectrices fidèles qui se reconnaitront. Et je m'excuse pourt les fautes que peut avoir ce chapitre. Encore une fois il n'est pas passé entre les mains de la bêta. J'espère que vous serez quand même un minimum à lire cette suite _(pas très longue). _Bonne lecture.

* * *

**X/ Nouveau pouvoir et comportements bizarres. **

Comment définir le mot présentable lorsqu'il sort de la bouche d'un Serpentard ? Plantée devant mon armoire j'en examinais le nouveau contenu. Présentable. C'était quoi présentable pour lui ? Costume et cravate ? Mini-jupe et bas ? Et puis pourquoi voulais-je être présentable pour lui ? Aller le voir habillée d'un sac poubelle voilà tous les efforts qu'il méritait. Mais d'un autre côté je voulais lui couper le souffle. Je voulais que pour une fois il ne puisse rien dire en me voyant, je voulais qu'il perde tous ses moyens face à moi. Mais je ne devais pas vouloir cela. Depuis quand voulais-je plaire à Malfoy ? Depuis quand me préoccupais-je de mon apparence ? Qui était la fille qui me regardait dans le miroir ? Je voyais sa main se lever à ma rencontre tandis que je dressais la mienne vers la surface lisse de mon reflet. Ce n'était pas moi. Quelle dimension parallèle se dissimulait derrière mon image ? Affichais-je la même expression qu'elle ? Les yeux écarquillés elle semblait tellement surprise et apeurée. Mais il y avait cette lumière cachée tout au fond de ses iris. Une lumière qui n'aurait jamais dut se trouver dans ses yeux, un désir si brulant que je m'attendais à tout moment à voir le miroir redevenir sable.

Ce ne pouvait pas être moi. Je n'avais pas ce regard là, je ne possédais pas cette faim dévorante qui vous disait qu'elle allait vous brûler lentement pour se repaitre de votre agonie. Derrière la peur et l'incompréhension se dressait un monstre. Je sentais l'agonie et la mort qu'il apporterait sur son passage. Devant mon miroir la main collée à celle de mon double maléfique je me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Où était Hermione Granger ? Je me sentais moi-même et pourtant si différente. Combien de temps avais-je encore à vivre avant ma mort prochaine ? Parce que c'était bien ce qui m'attendait… mourir. Disparaître.

Devais-je allé à se rendez-vous ? Devais-je prendre le risque ? Après tout j'avais obtenue ce que je voulais. Récupérer mes plains pouvoirs. Rien ne m'obligeait à passer la soirée en compagnie de Malfoy. Rien sauf mon âme de Griffondor. Il le savait. Depuis quand me connaissait-il si bien ? Je voulais éviter ce qui allait suivre, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, ni jusqu'où cette soirée m'emmènerait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait me faire devenir. Si tout cela changerait quelque chose en moi ou si ce n'était que quelques vulgaires heures à passer en compagnie d'un Serpentard. Je ne savais rien. Ni la raison de ces soirées, ni leurs buts. Mais je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je ne devais pas fuir. Je devais affronter ce maudit serpent. Lui prouver à lui et tout les autres que j'étais toujours la même. Me le prouver à moi-même. Car je n'en étais plus si sûr. Aurais-je fait tout ce que j'avais fait cette dernière semaine si j'avais réellement était moi ?

Après un temps infini à réfléchir à ma tenue je sortis enfin de mes appartements. Dieu pensait-il que passer ma journée avec Malfoy n'était pas une punition suffisante ? Quel péché avais-je commis pour mériter cela ? Adossé contre le mur du couloir Harry me fixait de ses yeux émeraudes. Et comme toutes les pierres précieuses ces yeux étaient froid. Tellement froid. A cet instant j'aurais voulu retourner dans mes appartements, changer de tenu, ne plus aller à ce stupide rendez-vous. Je voulais qu'il me lâche des yeux, je voulais rallonger cette jupe soudain trop courte, fermer mon décolleté devenu trop plongeant. J'aurais du sortir habillé comme un clown, ne pas coiffer mes cheveux, ne pas me maquiller. J'aurais voulu être hideuse pour ne pas subir son regard lubrique fixé sur moi.

- Tu en as mis du temps Hermione. Tu ne comptais quand même pas louper notre rendez-vous, me dit-il soudain avec le sourire.

J'avais oublié le rendez-vous. J'avais oublié Harry. Pourquoi Harry au juste ? Pourquoi ma tête ne l'appelait-elle pas encore Potter ? C'est tout ce qu'il était pour moi maintenant. Je ne l'aimais plus assez pour l'appeler par se prénom que j'aimais tant autrefois. Il n'était plus Harry, il n'était plus mon frère. Comment la personne que je connaissais avait-elle put disparaître pour devenir cet être infâme qui se tenait devant moi ? Il ne méritait pas que j'ai peur, il ne méritait pas que j'ai mal. Il ne valait plus rien pour moi. Et ce rien ne devait pas me blesser. On ne peut pas être blessé par une chose qui n'existe pas pour nous. Et pour moi Harry n'existait plus, et Potter n'avait jamais et ne serait jamais rien. Je savais que j'avais raison. Alors pourquoi tout cela était-il si dur à admettre ?

- Je ne viens pas se soir. Vas te branler sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondis-je le plus sereinement possible.

Tellement de froid dans ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas que la banquise pouvait geler encore plus. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle contenir tellement de haine et si peut de chaleur ? J'aurais dut avoir peur, honnêtement peut-être que j'avais peur. Mais peut-être que j'avais commencer à changer plus que je ne le pensais, et le moi actuel n'a pas peur.

- Peux-tu répéter Hermione ? Je crois bien avoir mal compris ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je te savais stupide mais pas à se point, répliquais-je dans un profond élan d'agacement. Je viens de te dire d'aller te chercher un autre jouet. Je ne subirais plus ce que tu me réserve. Il va falloir que tu te tapes Ginny ou Ronald pour te sentir mieux. Après tout la nouveauté ne peut te faire que du bien. J'ai assez donné, tu m'as assez pris. Je ne suis pas à ton service. C'est finis Harry, je n'ai plus peur de toi.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir si facilement ? Tu te trompes Hermione. Tu es à moi. Tu es ma chose. Je te fais tout ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux. Tu ne sers qu'à ça. Qui voudrait de toi de toute façon ? Tu n'es plus qu'une pute désormais. Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi avant moi. Tu devrais être reconnaissante. Je suis bien la seule personne qui accepte de te baiser. Tu ne connaîtra ça avec personne d'autre. Je suis ta seule chance d'avoir un peu de sexe dans ta vie. Parce que personne ne voudra d'un rat de bibliothèque, insupportable, arrogante et laide. Ou peut-être que si, quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé. Tu intéresses Ron. Il est très excité par ce que je te fais faire. Je crois bien que bientôt il viendra te voir. Il attend ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il te supporte uniquement pour pouvoir tirer la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais Hermione ? Que ressent-on quand on remarque que ces amis ne l'aiment pas ? Tu crois pouvoir partir ? Tu te trompes. Tu vas remplir ton unique rôle, à savoir ouvrir les cuisses pour moi et supporter mon sexe en toi. Tu aimes cela en plus Hermione. Pourquoi nier ? Si tu admettais simplement la vérité peut-être que je songerais à t'amener plus de partenaires. Je trouve l'idée de voir d'autres personnes te prendre très plaisante.

En faîte ça faisait mal. On peut toujours se convaincre d'une chose, on peut toujours admettre que c'est l'option la plus logique possible, mais notre passé nous fera toujours mal. Et mon amitié passée avec Harry était entrain de me faire souffrir. Je ne pouvais démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il disait. J'avais beau penser dur comme fer qu'à une époque on avait été les meilleurs amis de Poudlard, le Trio d'Or, ce qu'il me disait expliquerait tellement de choses que ça en paraissait vrai. S'ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé, ça expliquerais si facilement leurs comportements actuel. Ça faisait si mal d'entendre cela. L'amitié a toujours été la plus belle chose pour moi. Sa destruction, sa désillusion, me faisait l'impression d'une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie.

Mon corps était devenu le lieu d'un champ de bataille intérieur. Hitler combattait les troupes ennemis. Mais les deux adversaires étaient chacun une partie de moi-même. Quel que soit l'issus du combat c'était moi qui perdrait. Mon cœur hurlait de douleur mais aucune larmes ne sortaient. Mon cœur contre ma tête. Mes sentiments contre mon jugement. Mon âme contre mon corps. Quel serait le plus grand sacrifice ? Quelle perte ferait le plus mal ?

Perdu en moi-même au milieu d'une lutte acharnée je ne vis ni ne sentis Harry s'approcher. Je ne sentis pas ses mains sur moi ni le contact du mur contre mon dos. Je ne sentis pas l'air frais sur mon corps tandis qu'il soulevait mon haut et ma jupe pour me tripoter. Hitler avançait inexorablement, il gagnait du terrain contre l'ennemi et mon cœur pleurait ses pertes tandis que ma tête envoyait des soldats en sacrifices. Aucune parcelle de mon être n'était importante pour mon cerveau. Je pouvais tout perdre cela n'avait pas d'importance, seul comptait sa victoire. Tant que lui survivait les ruines restantes suivraient le mouvement. De l'armée décimée de mon cœur ne restait que mes sentiments et ce petit groupe apeuré hurlait pour leur sauvegarde, implorait qu'on les laissent demeurer à leur place. Mais Hitler n'avait aucune pitié. Je le sentis détruire tout ce qui avait d'humain dans mon cœur tandis qu'Harry s'amuser avec mon corps. Sur les ruines de ce que j'étais le chancelier éclata d'un rire triomphal.

Tandis que l'intérieur de mon être mourrait je regardais Harry baver sur mes seins. J'attendis la vague de souffrance et de répugnance habituelle. Mais rien. Je ne ressentais rien si ce n'est indifférence, pitié et haine. Ces émotions étaient si peu moi que j'aurais dut en être effrayée. Mais même cela je ne le ressentais plus. Au fond qu'étais-ce la peur si ce n'est une réaction irrationnelle devant une situation étrange ?

- Tu me répugnes misérable insecte, murmura ma voix en s'adressant à Harry.

Un instant il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Toujours aucune émotion. Alors avec un sourire cruel je posais la main sur son torse, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son cœur, et laissais mon pouvoir se déverser hors de moi. Ses vêtements se désintégrèrent sous ma main et ma paume brulante s'imprima dans sa chair. Il s'écroula à mes pieds dans un hurlement de douleur, mon empreinte à jamais imprimée dans sa chair. Il était comme un veau qu'on venait de marquer au fer rouge. Il se cola contre le sol froid pour atténuer la douleur de la brulure mais c'était peine perdu. Rien ne lui ferait oublier cette douleur là. Comme rien ne me ferais oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Je me détournais de lui pour aller à mon rendez-vous, le laissant se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Après tout aucune raison de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour penser à ce que je venais de faire. Les réponses ne s'y trouvaient pas. Et puis, j'étais sortir pour aller voir Malfoy. Quelles raisons avait-je de ne pas y aller ? Peut-être que plus tard se sentiment de détachement m'effraierais. Peut-être que si je ne ressentais toujours rien demain paniquerais-je. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Arrivée devant sa porte j'entrais sans frapper. Je connaissais le mot de passe et il n'avait rien à redire. Personne dans la pièce. J'étais un peu en avance. Peut importe. Je n'étais pas venu là pour rien. Je m'installais dans un de ses fauteuils pour attendre sa venue. Et c'est ainsi qu'il me trouva. Contemplant ma main dans l'espoir de comprendre d'où venait la chaleur de tout à l'heure.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à attendre les gens à l'extérieur de chez eux ? Me demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Sûrement que non sinon je serais dehors à attendre que son altesse royale daigne m'ouvrir.

- Et bien Hermione je vois que Pansy à fait un bon travail, me dit une voix bien connu.

Je lâchais ma main du regard pour le poser sur Blaise qui entrait à la suite de Drago. J'étais heureuse de le voir. Je regardais les deux hommes qui se tenaient face à moi, ils se ressemblaient et en même temps ils étaient si différent. Ils étaient magnifique tous les deux, tous les deux Serpentards et de leur deux personnes émanaient une aura de suffisance, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils valaient et ils en jouaient. Mais Malfoy était la glace alors que Blaise était le feu. Que ressortirait-il du mélange de ses deux là ? Sûrement quelqu'un de trop dangereux pour les hormones de toutes les femelles du château. Trop dangereux pour le monde même.

- Que fais-tu là Blaise ? Demandais-je curieuse de connaître la motivation qui avais put pousser Malfoy à l'amener se soir.

- Es-tu si peut heureuse de me voir ? Me répondit-il simplement, son beau sourire cherchant à me déstabiliser.

- Là n'est pas la question. On n'a jamais dis que tu pouvais amener des amis Malfoy.

- Je choisis d'amener qui je veux Granger, tu ne décides pas, déclara-t-il en allant s'asseoir tranquillement dans un des sièges en face du mien.

Qu'est-ce que cachait tout cela. Pourquoi Blaise était-il là ? Malfoy avait un plan, pour moi cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais j'étais incapable d'en deviner le contenu, ni le but. Me concernait-il moi ? Avait-il pour but d'atteindre Harry ? Plus important encore : fonctionnait-il ? Quelle importance après tout ? Toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais pas pouvaient-elles avoir de l'importance tandis que je me tenais face à deux des plus beaux étudiants de Poudlard et que mon corps fourmillait encore de la magie libérée plus tôt ? Tellement de magie… que je contrôlais pas. Je ne contrôlais rien. Ni mon corps, ni ma magie. Ni ma vie.

- Que m'as-tu fais ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna presque Malfoy. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu demandais. Libérer ta magie.

- Je ne la contrôle pas. Je… j'ai brûlé Harry tout à l'heure… avouais-je pitoyablement.

- Brûler Potter ? S'écria Blaise à l'inverse de Malfoy qui restait étonnamment calme.

- Tu es comme un enfant qui découvre ces pouvoirs. Ta magie va s'écouler hors de toi dans des réactions incontrôlées. Comme un enfant tu vas devoir apprendre à la maitriser... Tu es une telle source de problème.

Une source de problème. Une enfant. Il me prenait pour une enfant, une vulgaire gamine. Ça ne devrait pas me toucher. Ces paroles ne devraient pas m'atteindre. Je savais qu'il ne disait cela qu'en parlant de ma magie, mais je prenais ça comme un tout. Il avait répondu à ma question et le problème était simple. Je ne devrais rien ressentir. Et pourtant cela m'énervait. Je ne voulais pas être vu comme une enfant. Pas par lui.

Quelle était cette voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait de lui montrer à quel point je n'en étais pas une ? D'où sortait-elle ? Je devenais skyzophrène. Mais elle était tellement séduisante cette voix. Ce n'était peut-être pas la mienne, peut-être pas totalement moi… mais elle le deviendra. Aujourd'hui je suis entièrement cette voix et la voix au fond de ma tête n'est qu'une réminiscence de l'ancienne Hermione que je ne peux même pas entendre tellement elle est faible. Cette voix me fis soudain voir combien la présence de Blaise se soir pouvait être intéressante.

- Une enfant ? Je ne suis qu'une enfant pour toi. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu te trompes, le défiais-je.

Me levant de mon siège je me dirigeais vers Blaise en espérant avoir l'air un minimum féminine. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. Comment faisaient toutes ses filles pour avoir l'air séduisante uniquement en marchant ? Je savais que Malfoy me regardait. Je sentais son regard sur moi comme la lumière du soleil. Son regard pouvait-il me blesser ? Blaise lui me regardait venir avec un léger sourire sur son beau visage, une légère lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Pouvais-je faire grandir cette lueur ? Je voulais la faire grandir, la faire exploser sous toute la surface de son corps. Je voulais qu'elle le consume et je voulais que ça soit uniquement pour moi, grâce à moi.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur les jambes du beau Serpentard, ma position dévoilant impudiquement la peau de mes cuisses et le forçant à lever le visage vers moi. J'essayais de me souvenir des sensations qu'il m'avait fait ressentir, essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête. Si je m'arrêtais maintenant je serais une gamine pour Malfoy, toujours. Et je ne le voulais pas. Ce soir je voulais que lui aussi ai envie de moi. Je voulais que lorsqu'il me croise dans les couloirs il n'est en tête qu'une seule image de moi. Je voulais qu'il me désire. Alors sous les yeux de Malfoy j'embrassai son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas comme embrasser Théo. Le baiser de Blaise était uniquement et totalement sexuel. Il allait chercher une chose en moi directement dans mon bas-ventre. Il ne stimulait que ça, un appétit purement sexuel. Il me meurtrissait les lèvres, investissait ma bouche comme s'il possédait déjà mon corps. Il me faisait gémir d'une façon indécente. Qu'importe que Malfoy soit à côté, qu'importe que ce comportement ne me ressemble pas. C'était bon.

Les mains de Blaise montèrent le long de mes cuisses, passèrent sous ma jupe pour attraper mes fesses à pleine mains et me coller contre son corps si chaud. Aucune douceur, aucune trace de la tendresse qu'il avait manifesté la dernière fois. C'était brutal, ardent… bestial. Et je m'en moquais. Je trouvais cela tellement bon. Ça devait être comme ça avec Blaise et ça le serait toujours. Une éruption, un cataclysme. Mes mains se faufilaient sous sa chemise sans tenir compte des boutons qu'elles pouvaient arracher. Je le touchait réellement pour la première fois. Je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, leur contraction lorsque mes hanches appuyaient sur son érection. Où étais-je ? Qui étais-je ? Aucune importance, rien ne comptait sauf sa main sur mes fesses, sa main sur ma poitrine et sa bouche contre la mienne.

Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec mes tétons dressés tandis que ses doigts caressaient mon centre humide à travers la barrière de mon boxer. Une part de moi savait que je devais lui demander d'arrêter, une part de moi savait que ce que je faisais était mal, une part de moi savait que provoquer Malfoy ne devrait pas m'amener si loin. Mais l'autre part si forte, plus forte que je ne le soupçonnais, hurlait dans ma tête à quel point tout cela faisait du bien, à quel point cela pourrait être encore meilleur. C'était cette part qui me faisait gémir comme une perdue, ce côté inconnu qui me faisait onduler des hanches contre la main de Blaise, qui m'envoyait des images de Blaise me prenant violemment sur se fauteuil. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi qui essayait désespérément d'atteindre le sexe tendu de Blaise que je sentais à travers son jean.

Il faisait tellement chaud. Je sentais confusément ma tête tourner tandis que je la rejetais en arrière au moment où les doigts du Serpentard me pénétraient. Étais-ce bien moi qui faisais tout cela ? Étais-ce moi qui me laissait toucher ainsi ? Moi qui gémissais mon plaisir en m'accrochant si fort à des épaules musclées ? Mon corps tremblait si fort tandis que Blaise faisait aller et venir ses doigts en moi en caressant mon clitoris au passage, tandis qu'il embrassait mes seins… pendant que Malfoy nous regardait. Le rythme augmenta. Demain j'aurais surement mal, tant de plaisir ne pouvait que précéder une immense douleur. Serai-ce encore meilleur si c'était son sexe en moi ? Serait-ce mieux avec quelque chose de plus gros en moi ? La pression dans mon corps augmenta, je savais que bientôt tout serait finit. Ça faisait mal et c'était terriblement bon. Seul mes bras enroulés autour du coup de mon amant m'empêchaient de m'écrouler au sol. Les gémissements continuaient de sortir de ma bouche, allant crescendo. Et juste avant que l'orgasme ne me foudroie sur place, j'encrai mes yeux dans ceux de Malfoy, lui lançant le seul défis que j'étais encore capable de lancer, essayant de lui montrer que jamais il ne me ferait ce que Blaise me faisait. Avant de fermer les yeux sous la lance de plaisir qui me traversait, je vis son sourire hautain, pervers… et triomphant.

Plus tard il me demanderait de me rhabiller correctement. Plus tard il me dirait de partir avec toujours le même sourire vainqueur. Plus tard il me dirait de revenir le lendemain soir. Et une fois seule dans le couloir hors de ses appartements j'aurais honte de mon comportement. Mais dans le silence de Poudlard, alors que mon sexe palpitait encore de plaisir je ne regretterais qu'une chose… ne pas avoir put aller plus loin ce soir là.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils soufflaient tout les deux forts, tentant de reprendre leur souffle après s'être donné du plaisir en pensant à la Griffondor. L'image de la lionne toujours à l'esprit il s'était tout les deux caressé désespérément en s'imaginant la posséder. Aucune honte à faire cela dans la même pièce. Ils s'étaient retrouver si souvent à prendre la même personne à tour de rôle qu'il n'y avait aucune gène entre eux en matière de sexe. Ce fut finalement le jeune Malfoy qui brisa le silence de la pièce.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle deviendrait si rapidement ainsi. La garce est décidément bandante. Et elle va être de plus en plus frustrée si personne ne la prend bientôt. Cela servira très bien ma mission.

- Vas-tu rester sur ta position ? Lui demanda son ami.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle selon laquelle tu ne couches pas avec une sang-de-bourbe. Qu'importe le sang sur se coup là Drago. Elle est vraiment chaude comme fille et très serré. Je peux te l'assurer. Et elle a un si bon gout. Fait ce que tu veux mais moi j'irais bientôt la sauter. Ce sera un plaisir que de jouir dans son corps, tandis qu'elle hurlera de plaisir grâce à moi, susurra lubriquement Blaise.

- Envoi Théo se la faire aussi. La rendre dépendante du sexe ne peut que jouer en notre faveur. Et tu as peut-être raison. Cela n'entachera pas ma pureté de sang de la mettre dans mon lit. Bientôt mon ami nous nous feront ensemble l'ancienne reine des Griffondors. Et nous l'enverrons aux maître entièrement nue et prête à écarter les cuisses pour quiconque le demandera.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'eux aussi se trompaient. Que leur plan ne se passerait peut-être pas ainsi et que le final serait bien différent.

* * *

**Résultat ? Review ou pas ?**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqué par le comportement d'Hermione. Elle doit bien commencer à changer vraiment à un moment...**

**Contentes du retour de Blaise ?**

**Pour ne pas changer mes deux propositions :**

**1/ Contente d'avoir enfin eu la suite.**

**2/ C'était vraiment pas la peine de revenir pour ça.**

**En espérant lire vos avis.**

**Bisoux je vous aime les gens**

**Bulle-de-savon**


	11. Le commencement

**The Evil's Taste **

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à JKR... blablablablabla

**Auteur : **Moi

**Titre :** The Evil's Taste. c'est à dire : Le Goût du mal

**Genre :** Drama - parce que je vais écrire quelque chose d'assez noir. Romance - parce que je ne savais pas où classer les scènes à caractère sexuelle mais je ne prévois pas forcément de relation amoureuse.

**Rating : **M. Pour présence de relation sexuelle, violence morale et sûrement physique.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Aucune excuse. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à écrire dans le bordel qu'est ma vie. Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour qu'on me psychanalyse.. Oui après un bac S je suis en fac de psychologie... cherchez pas la logique il n'y en a pas. Enfin bref je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je publie parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire la suite ni dans combien de temps je le ferais si j'y arrive. Mais je vous devez bien de publié ce chapitre. Bisous

* * *

**XI / Le commencement**

Avez-vous peur du silence ? Moi il m'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. J'avais toujours été comme oppressée par le silence. C'est pour cela que généralement j'écoutais de la musique s'il n'y avait aucune autre source de bruit disponible. Est-ce normal d'avoir presque peur du silence ? Peut-être que non, peut-être que oui. J'avais sûrement des raisons pour ne pas aimer cela. Le silence avait le pouvoir de me faire comprendre à quel point je pouvais être seule parfois. Il me montrait que ma vie était vide de sens, aussi calme et sans plaisir que lui. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le silence de peur de voir tout ce que je pourrais y trouver. Car le silence est une chose au fond : l'absence. Parce que l'absence n'est pas rien. Car l'absence fait mal, en cela elle est réelle et donc elle est quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas être confrontée à cette absence. Je la fuyais.

Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'avais pas peur. J'étais seule dans la grande salle de Poudlard et si le silence était un bruit il m'aurait explosé les tympans de par sa puissance. Mais je ne sentais aucune oppression, je me sentais presque bien. Et le silence n'était plus une absence, le silence me murmurait à l'oreille. Il n'y avait que moi et ce silence qui me disait à quel point j'étais bien sans les Griffondors autour de moi. Depuis quand étais-je heureuse de ne pas avoir mes amis auprès de moi ? Depuis quand préférais-je être seule plutôt qu'avec eux ? On pourrait croire que cela me perturbait… mais non. Je changeais peut à peut. J'étais si bien finalement seule dans cette immense salle. J'avais tout le calme nécessaire pour repenser à la soirée d'hier. Toute cette puissance. C'était si enivrant. Je n'y avais pas prêtée attention sur le moment, mais cela me semblait si évident maintenant. J'avais aimé cela… faire du mal à Harry. Je me souviens des frissons de plaisir éprouvé tandis qu'il criait de douleur, de la satisfaction que j'ai eu en voyant ma main imprimée dans sa chair. Et j'étais persuadé de ne pas avoir utilisé mon potentiel magique à son maximum. Quel serait-il lorsque j'utiliserais ma baguette ? Que pourrais-je accomplir lorsque je l'aurais décidé ? Car la magie d'hier était instinctive, je n'avais pas cherché à faire ce que je faisais. Que serait-il arrivé à Harry si j'avais réellement voulu lui faire du mal ? Je sentis mes lèvres se retrousser en un simulacre de sourire à l'idée des dommages que j'aurais put lui causer. Il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Qui me forcerait à l'épargner si jamais il recroisait ma route ?

Peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle, prêtant peu d'importance à ma présence. Bien entendu c'était tout à fait normal de trouver la miss-je-sais-tout debout avant tout le monde, ils devaient tous pensé que je m'étais levé tôt pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Même mon ancien moi enrageait à cette idée. Qui étaient-ils tous pour me juger ? Combien se moquaient de moi derrière mon dos ? Combien écoutaient les histoires salaces que racontait Harry sur moi ? Tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés m'empoisonnaient le cœur. Je brûlais d'envie de tous leur montrer qui je pouvais être, de leur montrer que je n'étais pas la pute du survivant. Ils me supplieraient tous de les épargner, je pouvais tous les faire souffrir comme j'avais fait souffrir leur héro.

Héro… il n'était rien. Tout le monde lui prêtait des talents extraordinaires. Moi aussi. Je voyais clair maintenant. Il n'était qu'un sal gamin se complaisant dans le rôle du martyre. Il n'avait que faire de la souffrance des autres, seul lui importait que le monde reconnaisse la sienne. Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort. Il ne se battait que pour être acclamé. Que lui importait le sort de tous les sorciers ? Qui cela importait-il ? Les gens ne se battent que pour leur propre gueule. Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d'égoïstes doublé de lâches. Ils se tournent tous vers Harry pour être sauvés parce qu'ils sont incapables de se battre eux même, parce qu'ils ont trop peur. Alors ils se sont tous tourné vers leur simulacre de héro. Oui simulacre. Harry n'était pas puissant… pas plus puissant que les autres, pas plus puissant que moi. Il avait eu de la chance, toute sa vie. Je vous vois ouvrir de grands yeux, commencer à me croire folle. Mais oui Harry n'avait que de la chance, encore une fois j'ai raison. Il n'a vécu que parce que sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui, sans cela il serait mort dès le début. Il n'aurait également pas survécu à sa première année sans Ronald et moi. Ils seraient tous les deux morts dans l'étreinte du filet-du-diable sans mes connaissances. Il serait mort dévoré par des araignées lors de sa deuxième année, si la voiture du père ne Ron n'avait pas été là. Il serait mort dans la Chambre des Secrets si Fumseck n'avait pas existé. Chaque année il n'avait dut sa survie qu'à une chance monstrueuse, grâce aux autres… grâce à moi. Et voilà comment moi j'étais remercié pour l'avoir tant de fois sauvé. Humiliée, prostituée, traînée dans la boue, rejetée… Mais tout cela était finit, je me vengerais. Je leur montrerais à tous a quel point leur sauveur n'était qu'une illusion, a quel point il n'était rien. Fois d'Hermione Granger, il paiera.

J'en étais là de mes noires réflexions lorsque survint le reste de mes anciens amis. À ma plus grande satisfaction Harry était aux abonnés absents. Mais manifestement ce n'était pas pour plaire à tous le monde. Ron avait le visage rouge de ses crises de colère, il marchait à grande enjambé droit sur moi, les poings serrés. Pourtant son regard bleu était voilée plus par de la tristesse que par de la colère. Par qui était-il déçu ? Moi ou Harry ? J'étais prête à parier que s'était moi la grande méchante de l'histoire. Pourtant la colère du rouquin n'était rien par rapport à celle de sa sœur. La vision d'une Ginny brulante de haine se dirigeant vers moi comme pour m'arracher la tête brisa en moi le peu d'espoir que j'avais de retrouver jamais mon ancienne vie. Elle était ma dernière amie. J'avais vu peut à peut tout le monde s'écarter de moi au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se servait de moi. J'avais vu dégout, pitié, lubricité ou même gène dans le regard de mes camarades. J'avais écouté le silence qu'ils produisaient tous en arrêtant de me parler. Seule Ginny restait. Ginny qui ne comprenait pas parce qu'Harry prenait soin de la tenir à l'écart de tout ce que les gens racontaient. Ginny ne devait pas savoir, alors Ginny était restée mon amie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui manifestement. Je pouvais bien sûr tout mettre sur le dos de son amour incommensurable pour Harry. Pourtant tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que mon cerveau comprenait c'est que personne ne m'aimait assez pour me rester fidèle.

Le silence était revenu dans la salle. Tout le monde fixait alternativement les tornades rousses se dirigeant à ma table et moi. Je sentais mon cœur redevenir aussi dur et froid qu'hier soir. Je ne les laisserais pas m'humilier. Peut importe les professeurs assis à leur table. J'allais régler mes problèmes à la vue de tout le monde.

- Granger ? Salle garce qu'a tu fais ? Vociféra Ginny avant même d'être arrivée face à moi.

- Que veux-tu dire Weasley ? Répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi on parle Hermione, intervint Ron moins violement que sa sœur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une folle envie de jouer avec eux. De les mettre dans une rage inqualifiable. Avant de les réduire au silence.

- Faisons croire que je suis devenue aussi stupide que vous : non je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. De plus, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me parler. Vous me dérangez.

- On te dérange ? Hurla Ginny, si facile à énerver. Espèce de traîtresse sans cœur tu…

- Traitresse ? La coupais-je. Tu parles de moi Ginny ? Tu devrais peut-être te taire avant d'entendre des choses déplaisantes.

- Tu as agressés Harry alors que tu te dirigeais vers les appartements de Malfoy sûrement pour allez forniquer comme la pute que tu es ! Tu n'es qu'une salle traitresse ! Depuis quand t'es tu tournées vers les forces du mal Hermione ? Que t'as promis tu-sais-qui pour que tu changes de camp ? Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Harry ! Et maintenant !

Je la vis porter sa main à sa baguette mais la petite Ginny bien que réputée pour être puissante n'était pas assez rapide. Je me levais du banc avec une vitesse apprise lors de mes tentatives pour fuir Harry. Mais je n'utilisais pas la magie ne sachant pas la puissance que pourrait revêtir un simple sort de désarmement, je plongeais juste vers elle et lui arrachai la baguette des mains grâce à une torsion du bras. Je vis Ron amorcer un mouvement pour aider sa sœur mais je pointais la baguette nouvellement acquise sur lui ce qui l'immobilisa immédiatement. Je projetais sa sœur vers lui et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Minable.

- Alors voilà ce que je suis pour vous ? Une traitresse ? De quoi suis-je coupable les amis ? De ne plus traîner avec vous ? De m'enfuir lorsque vous arrivez ? Suis-je coupable d'avoir eu peur pendant des mois ? Suis-je coupable d'avoir eu mal ? Vous êtes plus coupable que moi ! Les traîtres ici c'est vous ! Pas la peine de protester Ron ! Je te croyais aveugle, je voulais croire que tu ne voyais vraiment rien mais en fin de compte tu savais tout.

- Ecoute Hermione, je… commença-t-il lamentablement.

- Non je ne veux pas écouter ! C'est toi le traitre ! Tu m'as laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu as fermé les yeux quand je t'appelais à l'aide. Tu as trahis notre amitié. C'est toi le traitre ici ! Alors tais-toi, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà. Mais Ginny elle ne sait pas. Pauvre et innocente Ginny toujours aussi éprise de son bouffon de sauveur. Tu veux en apprendre une bonne Ginny ? Tu m'as traité de pute. Si tu savais comme tu as raison finalement, susurrais-je mauvaise tandis que je voyais ces yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis que ce qu'on a bien voulu faire de moi. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait à Harry. Et bien oui je l'ai brûlé, oui je l'ai écouté hurler sans rien faire. Oui je l'aurais bien laissé crever sur les pierres votre putain de sauveur à la noix. Oui je l'ai fait souffrir et tu sais quoi ? Ça fait du bien, un bien fou. C'est ça ta raison pour me nommer traitresse ? Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir la raison de mon geste. Tu voles au secours de ton bien-aimé en laissant tomber ton amie. Es-tu fière de cela ? Ouvre bien tes oreilles Ginevra. Je suis une pute parce que c'est-ce qu'Harry a fait de moi. Je suis sa pute. Sa chose. Son déversoir à sperme. Tu n'en savais rien n'est-ce pas. Il n'allait pas se vanter de ça auprès de sa petite amie. Je vais te le dire autrement vu que tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre. Ton petit ami, mon meilleur ami, me violait ! Et j'ai mis fin à cela hier. Et personne, aucun de mes soi-disant amis, ne m'a aidé. Suis-je toujours une traîtresse Ginny ? Va-t-on me punir pour avoir cherché à être libre ?

Mon bras ne tremblait pas, mon cœur ne battait pas trop vite. Je n'avais pas mal. Je n'éprouvais que plaisir à voir le visage des rouquins se décomposer au fur et à mesure. J'étais satisfaite de leur faire mal. Parce qu'ils avaient mal. Je voyais les larmes de Ginny couler sur ses joues, conséquence de la trahison de son petit-ami. Je voyais la honte dans les yeux de Ron à l'entente de sa lâcheté. Ça ne suffisait pourtant pas. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent comme moi j'avais souffert. Je voulais qu'ils aient envie de mourir, qu'ils prient Merlin et toute sa descendance de leur accorder le repos. Je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et délaissés… je voulais qu'ils disparaissent. Je sentais ma magie courir dans mes veines, l'énergie qu'elle dégageait picotait le bout de mes doigts tenant la baguette. Ça serait si facile de laisser sortir cette puissance… si facile.

-Ecoute Hermione, hésita Ron. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais nous sommes tes amis. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de nous pour si peu et te tourner vers les Serpentards. On t'a vu Hermione… avec Nott et Zabini. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des gens pareils ? Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demandais-je doucement tandis qu'un rire amer sortait de ma gorge. Mais voyons Ron j'essaye juste de me reconstruire. Parce que ton meilleur ami m'a détruite. Je fais ce que je peux pour avancer. Et qu'est-ce que je mérite de mieux ? Vous ? Continuer à servir Harry ? Et ne te fais pas d'illusions Ron. Vous n'êtes plus mes amis. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire a vous… sinon c'est vous qui allez le regretter cette fois.

Sur ces bonnes paroles je les plantais là, laissant la grande salle me regarder d'un air ébahis. Et se silence là aussi était bon, terriblement bon. Toute l'attention était tournée vers moi, pour moi-même et non pas parce que j'étais l'amie d'un héro. Je méritais cette attention, moi aussi je comptais. J'aimais être regardé comme ça. C'était si nouveau. Et pourtant je savais que les regards posé sur moi n'étaient pas tous amicaux… que presque aucun n'étaient amicaux. Mais j'aimais ça, du plus profond de mon être.

Avec la fermeture des portes dans mon dos vint un brouhaha immense dans la grande salle. Je sentis fleurir un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres. La vengeance avait un goût merveilleux. Alors dans le silence du couloir je laissais sortir de ma gorge un rire hystérique à faire pâlir d'envie Bellatrix Lestrange. Lorsque je me calmais enfin je fus plus déterminé que jamais à obtenir ma vengeance. Ce n'était qu'un début, je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite. Le monde entier devait souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Oh ne vous méprenez pas toute ma haine n'était pas seulement tourné vers Harry. Ils m'avaient tous fait souffrir. Depuis toujours j'étais un paria dans les deux mondes qui auraient dû être les miens. Trop bizarre pour les moldus, pas assez pour les sorciers. Sorcière, sang-de-bourbe. J'avais été haïs partout où j'allais. J'étais rejetée par le monde entier.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je réussissais à réfléchir de nouveau. Pas de la même façon. Mes réflexions étaient devenu si noires, si calculatrices, emplies d'une haine sauvage entièrement tournée vers la douleur. Je devais trouver un plan. Et le plus facile serait certainement d'utiliser les Serpentards. Je ne pouvais compter sur l'aide volontaire de personnes… mais involontairement ils pouvaient devenir l'instrument de ma vengeance. Je le réalisais enfin. Je n'avais même pas confiance en eux. Comment l'aurais-je put ? Ils m'avaient fait souffrir comme tout le monde. Et leur nouveau comportement m'apparut enfin si étrange. Pourtant je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait cacher. Quel intérêt avaient-ils à me manipuler eux aussi ? J'allais le découvrir et la nouvelle moi se le jura : je leur ferais payer à eux aussi. Mais pour l'instant j'allais m'amuser.

Je passais rapidement dans mes appartements pour changer ma tenue. Finit les jupes, cela me rendait beaucoup trop vulnérable. Je trouvais un pantalon en cuir que j'enfilais rapidement avec un simple débardeur blanc décolleté. Autant les faire rêver sans que je les laisse toucher. Première étape : direction l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey me laissa passer sans difficulté, après tout je n'étais pas un danger pour mon « meilleur ami » dont je venais prendre des nouvelles après qu'il se soit sauvagement fait agresser. Trop facile. Et il était là, étendu sur ce lit avec l'air de souffrir encore de sa brulure. Comme ça aurait été facile de l'achever sans que personne ne puisse l'aider. Mais s'aurait été un très mauvais calcul de ma part. J'aurais été très embêté pour sortir idem d'ici après un tel acte. Autant continuer à le faire souffrir c'était plus jouissif.

- Bonjour Potter, murmurais-je le plus froidement possible.

Il ouvrit violement les yeux et tourna son regard vers moi. J'eu un sourire de satisfaction en voyant une pointe d'appréhension derrière sa haine pour moi. Oui il était puissant mais il savait désormais que je n'étais pas non plus sans défense.

- Que fais-tu ici ? me cracha-t-il hargneusement. Dégage je ne veux plus te voir.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir non plus. Je venais juste voir si mon petit cadeau tenait le coup. Mais tu ne dois pas ressentir beaucoup de différence. Après tout, une cicatrice douloureuse en plus de la première n'est pas insupportable pour le grand héro de notre monde. Tu as maintenant une double raison de te faire passer pour un martyr.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux Granger ? Je me doute que tu n'es pas venu juste pour me jeter ses mots à la gueule. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire souffrir les gens juste pour la plaisir. N'est-ce pas douce Hermione ? Comment une fille prête à se prostituer pour son ami pourrait venir lui faire du mal volontairement ?

- Tu te trompes Potter. Je trouve cela particulièrement jouissif de venir te contemplait souffrir. Je dirais même que c'est plus orgasmique que toutes les pratiques sexuelles que t'as bien voulu me faire essayer. Mais vu ton piètre niveau en la matière il n'y a pas de mal. Mais pour une fois tu as réussi à faire fonctionner ce qui doit te rester de cerveau. Je ne suis pas là que pour ça.

- Si tu crois que je vais te donner quelque chose tu te trompes, me défia-t-il inutilement.

- Oh mais je compte bien que tu me donnes satisfaction. Evite de dire à quelqu'un d'autre que c'est moi qui t'es laissé se petit souvenir. Et fait taire les Weasley. Dans ton intérêt.

- Rêve ! Je ne vais pas m'en prier et tu seras renvoyer. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

- Bien alors dans se cas je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient que je te laisse un souvenir du même genre sur une autre partie de ton anatomie, conclus-je en dirigeant ma main vers son entrejambe.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur tandis qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas me faire voir sa panique. Les hommes sont si prévisibles. Aussi forts qu'ils peuvent l'être dès qu'on menace leurs précieux bijoux de famille c'est la panique.

- C'est bon ! hurla-t-il presque de désespoir lors que j'effleurais sa zone sensible. Je ne dirais rien. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Hermione. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer permanent.

- Mais je n'en attendais pas moins, déclarais-je en souriant victorieusement. A plus tard Harry.

Je le laissais derrière moi, protégeant ses parties de ses mains comme s'il craignait qu'elles s'envolent. Très satisfaite de moi-même je me dirigeais vers mon cour de potion où je le savais, j'allais arriver en retard. J'allais sûrement perdre des points ou gagner une retenue mais les deux m'importaient peu. C'était nouveau cela aussi. J'imaginais mon ancienne moi courir comme une perdue vers les cachots, des larmes de honte au bord des yeux. Ecœurant. Lorsque j'arrivais au cachot je me demandais inopinément dans quel camp était Snape. C'était certain qu'il était un espion. Mais pour quel camp ? Qu'importe. Il était bien dans le camp qu'il voulait. Si à son âge il avait encore des illusions je le plaignais. J'entrais dans la salle sans frapper et lançais un vague « j'suis en retard » sans prendre la peine de me confondre en excuse. Quelle différence cela aurait fait ?

- Miss Granger, serait-ce trop demander que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard s'excuse avant de rentrer dans cette salle ? susurra Snape très satisfait. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

- Comme vous voudrez professeur, approuvais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Petit silence surpris. Si Snape avait était capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion sur son visage il aurait peut-être eu les yeux exorbités. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas je ne récoltais qu'un vague haussement de sourcil avant d'écoper d'une retenu et de vingt points en moins supplémentaire. La raison ? Il n'y en a pas, il n'a jamais eu besoin de raison pour enfoncer les Griffondors. Et à vrai dire, cela m'importe peu. La coupe des maisons ne servaient à rien. A pars à entretenir une guerre entre les maisons. Oh Dumbledore voulait une entente parfaite entre tout le monde, mais il laissait la compétition sauvegarder la haine entre les rouges et verts. Erreur de calcul ou manipulation ? Aucune idée.

Soudain tandis que je préparais machinalement ma potion je réalisais que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Les cours, de quel côté était qui, où était le bien et le mal. Plus rien ne comptait. Depuis le début je vivais cette vie parce que j'avais des amis pour la rendre importante. Leur perte me faisait plus de mal que je le pensais. Elle me changeait. Elle remodelait tout mon être. Qu'importe que je réussisse bien ma dernière année scolaire, qu'importe que je me fasse une place dans le monde sorcier, que j'ai un avenir brillant. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens, plus de goût, plus d'importance. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni amour, ni plaisir, ni envie, ni joie, ni peine. Rien… hormis de la haine. Je la sentais en moi comme une présence réelle. Elle remplissait le vide en moi, elle semblait si inépuisable. Je la sentais bouger en moi, s'étirer dans chaque parti de mon corps, tenter de prendre le contrôle. Elle me réchauffait jusqu'au bout des doigts, créait un picotement sur ma nuque… elle me broyait le cœur.

Je regardais ma potion toujours aussi parfaite et cela aussi je le haïssais. Alors je pris le premier ingrédient à porté de main et le jetais dans la préparation. Du bleu clair elle passa instantanément au vert. Faux pas. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'appliquais à ruiner mon travail. Peut-être allais-je déclencher une véritable catastrophe. Battre Neville niveau ratage de potion. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à faire exploser mon chaudron le produit aurait des effets néfastes sur les personnes qu'il toucherait. Toute à mes pensées macabres je ne vis pas l'ombre de la chauve-souris au dessus de ma tête.

- Miss Granger pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? me demanda-t-il inutilement.

- Manifestement je m'évertue à détruire ma potion.

- Il faut donc croire que vous avez été vous aussi atteint par le déficit mental qui caractérise tout les membres de votre maison. 50 points en moins pour Griffondor. Et vous aurez une retenue avec moi ce soir, me répondit-il visiblement très heureux de l'opportunité que je venais de lui offrir.

- Oh j'ai hâte !

Durant un instant je cru que ces yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite tandis qu'il me fixait comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête. Si je mourais aujourd'hui je pourrais craner devant tous les morts que j'avais perturbés l'imperturbable Severus Snape. Je ne pus empêcher un écho du rire psychopathe qui raisonnait dans ma tête de sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Et un silence de mort plana dans la salle de classe tandis que le teint de notre illustre professeur passa du verdâtre au rouge. L'Hermione du passé se mit à pleurer à l'intérieur de moi. Mais mes yeux ne cillaient pas alors que je continuais de fixer stoïquement le potionniste qui se retenait de m'étriper sur place. Et c'était plaisant. De voir ma mort dans ses yeux. J'aimais savoir que ma mort serait une réjouissance pour lui, qu'il serait soulagé. Malheureusement pour lui, et peut être pour moi, le cours se termina avant qu'il puisse m'avada kedavriser sur place et je m'éclipsais en même temps que le reste de la classe. Pas que mon professeur me face peur, non, mais j'avais une certaine personne à aller

* * *

**Review ou pas... faites comme vous le sentez.**

**A bientot... ou à jamais.**

**Bulle-de-savon**


End file.
